Pirates of the Caribbean: Return of the Sparrows
by Lilagirl
Summary: Sequal to POTC: The real story. Lily and Jack are back, now trying to fufill their debts to Davy Jones. Along with Will and Lizzie. WillOC JackLizzie, Now finished! R&R to make me happy!
1. Chapter 1

I know I shouldn't, but I can't resist xD

Yeah i'm making this first chapter as a reminder to continue this series, may not update for a while after this. Don't hurt me! hides

* * *

Waves crashed against the rock solid wall as a young woman watched. She sat on the Port Royal battlement, wishing to see the familier ship she hadn't seen in over two years. Her auburn hair was tied up in a loose knot and was blowing in her face but she didn't notice. 

Ever since Jack and Lily Sparrow dropped into her life Elizabeth Swann was restless. She didn't sleep well, she never did anything in society anymore and she wished all the time to see pirates of all things. As long as they weren't dead.

After Jack and Lily had left Elizabeth went along with her life, trying to forget about the disgusting pirates, as her father called them, but she couldn't. Nor could Will, who had gone back to the blacksmithy. They remained best friends but both had a hole in their hearts that someone needed to fill, and they both knew who.

Eventually though Elizabeth's father had gotten sick of her moping and decided to send suitors her way. She hated all of them except for one, who's name was Nathen. He reminded her a lot of Jack but with the pride of James Norrington. She was due to be married to him in 2 months.

She sighed and on reflex her hand drifted to her finger, where the ring Jack gave her rested. Her thoughs drifted to the night on that island, when she willingly kissed a pirate. She danced with a legend and taught him a song he didn't know. Then she lost him. He never loved her anyway, he was a pirate while she was a governors daughter.

'_He gave me a ring though...that means something right?_'

'**It doesn't matter. I'm getting married to Nathen remember?**'

'_But what if he comes back?_'

A clanging noise behind her startled Elizabeth out of her thoughts. She looked and gasped when she saw a very annoyed looking Will surrounded by naval men, chains around his wrists.

"Will! Why is this happening?" She asked running up to him.

"I don't know." Will grumbled. "I was working on my new sword when they broke in and dragged me down here."

A crowd started gathering and Elizabeth heard her father yelling. "Make way. Let me through!" He was stopped by two Navy men blocking his way. Outraged he turned to the man standing in the wings.

"How dare you! Stand your men down at once! Do you hear me?"

The man turned and Elizabeth briefly recognized him from somewhere, an old aqquaintence who used to to visit her father perhaps?  
"Governor Weatherby Swann, it's been too long." He smiled forcefully.

"Cutler Beckett?"

"It's Lord now actually."

Governor Swann glared at Beckett and waited until the soldiers unblocked his way, then made himself over to Beckett. "Lord or not you you have no reason and no authority to arrest this man."

"Oh in fact, I do." He snapped his fingers and a creepy looking man stepped forward with a box. Beckett opened the box, pulled out a paper and handed it to Swann who read it.

"This warrant is for Elizabeth Swann..." Governor Swann said in disbelief. Elizabeth's eyes widened and suddenly she was clapped in chains beside Will, who growled at the Navy men.

"On what charges?" She snapped angrily. The last crimes she had commited had happened over two years ago.

"Oh is it? That's annoying, my mistake." Beckett took the paper back and pulled out another. "Ah here is Mr Turners. And I also have one for a Mr James Norrington, is he present?"

"Commadore Norrington resigned his commission some months ago." Swann said distractedly while reading the warrent.

"I don't believe that is the answer to the question I asked."

"Lord Beckett, in the category of questions not answered-" Will began angrily but Elizabeth cut him off. "We are under the jurisdiction of the King's governor of Port Royal and you will tell us what we are charged with."

"The charge, is conspiring to set free a man convicted of crimes against the Crown and Empire and condemned to death for which the..." Govorner Swann trailed off in horror.

"For which the punishment, regrettably, is also death." Beckett smirked. He walked closer to Will and narrowed his eyes. "Perhaps you remember certain pirates named Jack and Lily Sparrow."

"Captain." Both of them growled. Images of both the pirates flew through their heads at lightning speed.

"Captains Jack and Lily Sparrow." Elizabeth repeated.

"Captains Jack and Lily Sparrow...yes I though you might." Turning to the Navy men Beckett motioned for them to take the prisinors away. Elizabeth glanced back at the ocean, willing the Black Pearl to appear, but she knew it was fruitless.

'_Help._'

* * *

Lily Sparrow snorted out of her sleep and shot up in alarm. She could have sworn she heard someone calling for help but all she saw was Gibbs on deck with a bottle of rum and Marty wandering around. 

Sighing she leaned back into the crows nest. She had a vivid dream about Turner again, and not Turner Sr. Blushing she remembered all the gory details and was glad Jack wasn't on board to see.

"Gibbs shut it!" She barked when she heard him singing. Hearing a lot of flapping she turned and ducked when a flock of crows past her, towards the pirate prison they were currently docked beside. Jack had been inside for almost a week, doing whatever he decided to come here for, so she was in charge for the time being. Something she was handling lazily.

"Jack better get here soon, it looks nasty over there." Gibbs shouted.

"Aye." Lily replied quietly. She suddenly wished Anamaria was here to talk to, but about a year back she decided to jump ship and make her own way as a captain. Looking down at the crew she noticed one of the African crew members talking to a crowd. The crowd was the African crew they had aquired in Madagascar a few months proir. Lily didn't trust them, they whispered to much. Something that reeked of mutiny.

Thunder clapped in the distance as Lily stood up and slid down a rope onto the deck. She walked past the crowd, who stopped whispering automatically, and grabbed the helm to start heading closer to the island.

"Captain why are we heading closer?" Gibbs asked worriedly.

"Because Mr Gibbs, Jack won't be traveling far in that coffin of his." She pointed out to see and Gibbs saw Jack, rowing a coffin towards them. He hustled over to the ladder and held his hand out for Jack, but he got a skeleton leg in return. Jack meanwhile hopped on to the deck with a flourish.

"Not quite according to plan." Gibbs commented while throwing the leg away. Cotton caught it and handed it to Lily, who grimaced and tossed it over board. Jack walked by her and gestured for her to follow so she did.

"Complications arose, ensued, were overcome." Jack replied heading towards his cabin.

"You got what you went in for, then?" Lily asked.

Jack held up a piece of cloth for her and Gibbs to see then was stopped short by an angry looking crew. Gibbs caught up with them and frowned. "Captain the crew, meaning me as well, were expecting something a bit more...shiny. What with the Isla de Muerta going all pear-shapes, reclaimed by the sea and the treasure with it."

"And the royal navy chasing us wherever we go." One of the African men barked.

"And the hurricane!" Marty piped up. Lily glared at him in which he shrugged. So she turned back to the crew in annoyence.

"Shiny?"

"Aye, shiny."

"Is that how you're all feeling then? That perhaps the ol' Sparrow's aren't serving your best interests as captains?" Jack asked. Dispite how calm he sounded Lily could hear the growl in it. She was feeling it too, when a crew isn't satisfied with their captain it becomes dangerous. Something they didn't need...again.

"Awk, walk the plank." Cotton's parrot squawked.

"What'd the bird say?" Pulling out his pistol Jack aimed it at Cotton's parrot. Lily rolled her eyes and put Jack's arm down.

"Do not blame ze bird." The same African man sniped. "Show us, what is on that piece of cloth there."

Jack held up the cloth again, this time for Lily to grab, but as soon as he did Jack the monkey climbed down the ropes and snatched it from him. It ran for about three steps before Lily took out her pistol and shot it.

"You know that don't do no good." Gibbs pointed out.

"It does me."

Marty had hustled over to the cloth and picked it up. He looked at it, confused, for a moment then looked up at everyone. "It's a key."

"No, much more better! It is a drawing of a key." Jack replied, grabbing the cloth back. He held it up for everyone to see and Lily swore it looked familier. A key with two ends, she remembered a key like that somewhere.

"Gentlemen, and woman, what do keys do?"

"Keys...unlock tings?" The African man replied.

"And whatever this key unlocks, inside there's something valuable. So, we're setting out to find whatever this key unlocks!" There was an unmistaken look of greed in Gibbs eyes when he said the word "valuable".

"No." Jack smiled. When everyone looked confused he continued, "We don't have the key, we can't open whatever it is we don't have that it unlocks. So, what purpose would be served in finding whatever need be unlocked, which we don't have, without first having found the key what unlocks it."

As usual everyone had to think about what Jack just said for a moment, or atleast until they were less confused, and soon everyone was nodding in agreement. Lily however narrowed her eyes at Jack. It had dawned on her after Jack had made his little confusing speech who's key that was, and what chest it belonged to.

"So, we're going after this key!"

"You're not making any sense at all mate." Gibbs looked even more confused but it passed when he realized Jack was just being...Jack.

"So do we have a heading?" Marty asked.

Jack nodded and pulled out his compass. He stared at it for a moment, while twirling his finger in the air, then landed on a general east direction. Lily looked at the compass as well and almost laughed when she saw it spinning around without stopping, except to change direction.

"Captain?"

"Come on. Snap to and make sail, you know how this works." Jack shooed everyone away from him and continued his way to his cabin, Lily followed. She had an un-yeilding need to ask Jack if he was out of his mind.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? RR it! 83 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I lied, I will update again x3

But don't get too used to it. I've actually gotten a break in life for a bit. Again don't hurt me!

**Disclaimer: I didn't add one in my last chapter, bleh, so here it is in this chapter. I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT LILY SPARROW. So don't sue me x3 what I do with the characters that are already owned remains to be seen however.**

**

* * *

**

It was now proven, people can die of boredom. Elizabeth had been in the same cell for 2 days with absolutely nothing to do and she was bored out of her mind. It only took a couple hours to use up whatever entertainment prison had, and after that there wasn't much else to do from inside a cell. Except growl at the other inmates, who took turns trying to talk to her.

Will had been in the cell next to her yesterday but they took him out to question him today. Atleast she assumed they were questioning him, she wasn't all that familier with how the law system works. She hoped he wasn't getting harmed or anything of that sort.

She wondered how the Sparrow's would get out. Jack would probably talk the guard to death while Lily dug a tunnel or something. They were insane like that, which was why she liked them.

Something crashed down the stairs which made Elizabeth look up. She smiled when she saw Will and her father rushing down the stairs. Will automatically kneeled infront of the cell and checked her for any injuries.

"Oh Will are you alright?"

"Yes i'm fine. I just had a...meeting, with Beckett. He proposed a trade, Jack's compass for our freedom."

"Jack's compass? What does Beckett want with that?"

"I don't know but I must go find him. I'm sure once Lily hears we're in prison she'll make Jack hand over his compass."

Elizabeth was confused. Why didn't Beckett just go hunt down Jack himself? And why did he want a broken compass? She thought about it then heard her father say, "You would risk your life to save the Sparrow's does not mean that they would do the same for anyone else."

"Father you're wrong. Jack and Lily are good people, dispite being pirates." She huffed. She turned to Will and made him come closer so she could kiss him on the cheek. "I have faith in you, all of you. Where will you find them?"

"Tortuga. I'll start there and won't stop until I find him. I promise you'll be out of here before you know it." Will replied. He kissed her on her hand then ran out. Governor Swann huffed and looked at Elizabeth forlornly.

"Elizabeth..."

"I'll be fine Father."

Swann left with a plan hatching in his head, while Elizabeth sat back on her cot and looked out a hole in the stone. She saw the boats at the dock setting sail so she tryed to spot Will. When she didn't see him she gazed out to sea to try and picture the Black Pearl coming, with Jack, Lily and Will at the helm. It settled her nerves but they arose again when the in-mates decided to cat call her for the hundreth time.

Sighing she wished Will a safe journey, and she hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid.

* * *

"Jack are you mad?!" Lily barked angrily. She had followed Jack into his cabin and waited until he was nice and comfertable to start yelling at him. With a bottle of rum in their hands Jack was trying to ignore her while mapping out their course.

"Some may say so Lily darling." He mumbled.

"Why in the hell are we going after Jone's stupid heart? You really don't need to be in the spotlight with him...again! And what's more it's been about 13 years, he'll kill you if he finds you!"

"Lily, luv, sit down and we'll talk abou' this like men. Or man and women. Or brother and sister. Whichever."

Lily glared at him but sat in the chair across from him. He tapped his compass again before giving up and leaning back in his chair to look at her. "Aye it's been nearly 13 years. Which is why we're going after the chest. I can't bear to lose the Pearl and you again. If we have the chest we can bargain with Jone's."

"But Jack, what if we go looking for it and he catches us before we find it?"

"Then luv you better get used to the locker again. Failure is not an option." Jack had a determined look in his eyes. He stood up and took Lily's hand. "I promise ye Lily, I won't let you die again. And no one will be taking ye from me."

Lily hugged her brother tightly. She couldn't bear to go back to the locker, after 13 years she thinked she deserved not to. Tears started flowing out her eyes as she remembered the last time she was in the locker, and the cause of it.

"Lil don't cry. It's not pirate-like." Jack murmered. He wiped her face off and handed her a bottle. She took it and drank some, then sat down on her bed.

"Jack...i'm scared. I don't want to go back." She whispered. "I know it's not pirate-like to be scared but I can't help it. It's awful in that place, and even more awful to die."

"Aye Lily you have nothing to worry about. Jack is on the job and he swears nothing bad will come to ye, savvy?"

"Aye savvy."

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me I shall go get more rum from the storage, mine seems to have run out." With a flourished bow Jack staggered out of the room. Lily was left to her memories.

When they were young captains sailing on around the atlantic Jack had proposed they go after the chest of Davy Jones. Of course Lily, being only 20, agreed without question. Ruler of the oceans sounded very promising to her. After months of fruitless attempts they finally got a break and found a clue to where they key to the chest may be. Unfortunatly they found out it was always on Davy Jones's person.

So in an attempt to bring Davy Jones to their ship they faked a wreck, but it turned out that a massive hurricane was heading their way and before they could get out of the way it hit them, hard. The Pearl had crashed onto a reef and Lily was thrown into the ocean, while Jack was hanging onto the helm for dear life. She could still remember the weight of the water, sinking below it, trying to get back to the surface. Then it all went black.

She woke up in a swamp, not knowing if she was dreaming or dead until she wandered around and ended up in the same place. There were all manner of creatures, lurking in the dark, and she had no sword. All she could do was wait for them to attack her. But she couldn't die again, she could only feel pain. The intense pain of being eaten alive then re-assembled.

Finally Davy Jones had found her and brought her back to the living. She remembered what he said, '_Yer brother has struck a deal with me. You live, yer ship lives and he lives for 13 years. Then I get his soul and you come back here, or serve on my crew. Either one you choose after the 13 years are up._'

When Jack saw her he ran up to her and hugged her so hard she feared she might die again. When he released her she told him she knew about the deal, and she didn't mind. She thought it was a good deal-ish. Atleast they had 13 more years of life.

Looking back Lily thought Jack hadn't bargained as well as he could have. His soul and her life was on the line now, and they didn't have much time before Jones's remembered about their little deal. She agreed, reluctantly, with Jack about what he had said earlier. It was smart to find the chest but there was a problem, they still didn't have the key.

Suddenly she heard Jack yelling on deck so she ran out to see what the problem was. Jack jumped when he saw her and ran over to the stairwell and hid behind it. Gibbs and Lily followed him in confusion.

"For the love of Mother and Child, Jack, what's coming after us?" Gibbs asked in a hush.

"Nothing." Jack replied after a minute. He glanced back at Lily and gestured for her to get back into their cabin, so she did. He followed and held out his hand for her to see. She looked and jumped back in alarm, the black spot had taken over most of his palm.

"Ye know what this means luv." He said slightly panicked.

"The kraken." Both of them whispered. Lily felt real fear clutching her heart as she thought of the giant creature.

"Jack where are we going to go? There's no where in the ocean that's safe, and i'm not being landed just because some sushi is after us."

"We'll port on an island and figure out what to do from there."

Jack twitched and sat back down at his map. He got an inspiration and handed his compass to Lily. Lily looked and frowned when it did the same thing it did for Jack, spun around, switched direction and kept spinning around.

"Oh that's no help." Jack grumbled. He looked down at his map and smiled when he saw an island close to where they were. He got up and left to tell Gibbs where to sail.

Lily rolled her eyes and layed down to go to sleep for the night. After ten minutes of nothing she decided to go up to the crows nest to sleep. She left the cabin and saw an island in the distance, Jack had been right after all. She climbed up to the crows nest and layed down to sleep. Smiling she remembered the conversations she had with Will when he was there.

* * *

Not as long as my first chapter but ah well. Still good aye?

Pressssss the blue button below

\/


	3. Chapter 3

Mwahahahaha! Another chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I feel compelle to disclosed that I own nothing in POTC except Lily Sparrow...and the plot twisties that i'm doing x3

* * *

"I hate you Jack." Lily grumbled. She was tied up to a bamboo stick by her wrists and ankels, and was being paraded through the cannibal villiage. Along with the crew behind her. Jack was talking to the cannibals, trying to get them to release the crew. 

"Maliki liki! Maliki liki!" One of the cannibals shouted. The villiage repeated and Jack sighed. He walked over to Lily and started pointing and shouting gibberish. The cannibals looked at her hungrily and Jack caught their meaning.

"No no no!" He shouted angrily. The cannibals shrugged and forced Jack to sit on their throne. Meanwhile they led Lily and the crew away from Jack, towards the cliff.

"Jack! I hate you!" Lily shouted.

"I love ye too sis!" Jack replied haughtily. He continued to negociate with one of the cannibals until they started painting his face. Then he shut up and tryed to think of a plan.

* * *

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at the men beside her cell. They were all jeering and making rude suggestions but she ignored them as best she could. It was only until she heard her father did she look up from her lap. 

"Come quickly." He said opening the cell. Elizabeth blinked but followed.

"I may still have some standing with the king. I've arranged passage to England. The Captain is a friend of mine."

"No! Will's gone to find Jack!"

"We cannot count on William Turner."

Elizabeth glared at him in dismay. "He's a better man then you give him credit for."

"Oh please. Beckett has offered one pardon only. One! And that is promised to Jack Sparrow. Even if Will succeeds... you're not asking me to endure the sight of my daughter walking to the gallows. Do not." Govorner Swann put her in the carrage and told her he may help Will if he returns. Then shut the door.

Inside Elizabeth glared at the carrage wall. She felt helpless and weak, then it dawned on her that she could go get Jack if Will hadn't found him. All she had to do was escape from this carrage. She felt bad that she was going to leave her father but the urge to survive outweighed it. Once they stopped she peeked out the door to the right.

When she didn't see anyone she bolted. Knowing her father he'd search the surrounding area so she ran as fast as she could towards the port. Her father wouldn't think to check on a ship. She saw a ship being boarded so she snuck on board, lost her dress and found some mens clothes to wear, along with a hat.

Feeling much more free she went up top. If she was going to be on this ship she would have to pull her weight.

"Sir what do you need me to do?" She asked the captain in a low voice.

"Are you any good in the rafters?" He replied.

"Uh...not really sir."

"I didn't think so. Here, take this and tie down the load below." The captain handed her a twirl of ropes and walked off. Elizabeth remembered Jack teaching her how to tie down a cannon so she figured she could tie down barrels and such easily.

She glanced at the port once more and sighed. That could have been the last time she saw her father, if Beckett realizes he helped her escape, and she never even said good bye.

'_I love you Father._'

* * *

Lily hit her head repeatedly on the make-shift cage wall. Jack hadn't come up with a plan, which meant she and the rest of the crew were stuck hanging off a cliff. It irked her that the cannibals thought he was a god but it also worried her. She heard Jack telling Gibbs what they were going to do to him. 

Suddenly the cage started moving upwards. She looked and some cannibals were loading a man inside the cage. The man had curly brown locks and beautiful brown eyes.

"Will." She breathed. Will looked at her and broke out in a grin. Moving as quick as she could Lily jumped in his arms and hugged him tightly. Unfortunatly her dreams popped into her head and she suddenly felt sullied and un-usually hot.

"Ello Will." Gibbs piped up. The rest of the familier crew greeted him but he couldn't say anything because Lily refused to release him.

"Will what are you doing here?" Lily shrieked when she let him go.

"I came to find Jack. Elizabeth and I got arrested for helping you two escape and Lord Beckett proposed a trade. Jack's compass for our freedom."

"Beckett..." Lily growled at the name. That idiot was the one who branded the two P's on her arm. He looked joyfull when he did it too, which made Lily sick. "What does he want with the compass?"

"I don't know."

Sitting down Lily dragged Will down with her. She grabbed his hand and told him to tell her what happened. He told her and when he was done Lily was growling again. She leaned up against the cage wall and started thinking of what to do. She couldn't let Elizabeth stay in prison, or die, but the idea of giving Beckett the compass was ludicrus!

"Lily...i've really missed you." Will whispered close to her ear. Her growling suddenly turned to a purr when she turned to look at his face. He was staring at her with a strange expression on his face until she lifted her hand to carress his face, then his expression turned to passion. Then they both remembered the rest of the crew was still in the cage so Lily regretfully stood up.

"Why would he do this to us? If Jack is the chief-" Will began gruffly but was cut odd by Gibbs.

"Aye the Pelegostos made Jack their chief, but he only remains chief as long as he acts like a chief."

"So he had no choice. He's a captive there as much as the rest of us."

"Worse as it turns out." Lily added. Gibbs looked at her guiltily then continued. "You see, the Pelegostos believe that Jack is a god in human form. And they intend to do 'im the honor of releasing him from his fleshy prison."

Cotton grabbed Gibbs fingers and bit down, causing Gibbs to shout and snatch his hand back. "They'll roast him up and eat him."

"Well we can't just stand here and wait then." Will looked around the cliff then had in inspiration. "Alright lean the cage back and forth. We'll swing over to the cliff side and climb up."

"Brilliant." Gibbs shouted the instructions to the African crew beside them. Both crews started swinging back and forth but Lily couldn't focus on the task at hand. All she could focus on was that Will was beside her and she hadn't kissed him in over two years.

'_Put that on my things to do list..._'

After a few un-successfull tries they finally grabbed the vines on the side of the cliff. Will gave the order to climb then shouted that they would need everyone to crew the Pearl.

"Actually you wouldn't need everyone! About six would do." The leader of the African crew shouted back. Both crews realized what he said a second after he said it.

"Hurry!" Lily shouted. Those idiots would take the Pearl over her dead body. After climbing a few yards Will signaled for them to stop, he spotted a cannibal walking across the bridge. The motioned for the other crew to stop, which they did, but after a few seconds they slowly started climbing up.

Lily glared at them until they slipped, because they accidently grabbed a snake, then she watched as the fell down the rift. She felt sorry for them but not by much, they deserved what they got.

"Move!" Will shouted when the cannibal spotted them then ran back to the village. Lily struggled to climb but was amazed Will was leading them all. Wasn't that supposed to be her job?

They climbed up to the top after about seven minutes then started cutting the ropes with rocks. Lily however pulled out her knife and cut through every rope she could see. Suddenly she heard a group if cannibals running towards them. She looked up and twitched when she saw spears and knives.

"Roll the cage!" Will commanded. They pushed the cage to get it going and soon all Lily could hear was her own screaming. The cage was going faster and faster until they hit a tree and rolled up it. When they crashed Lily fell right on top of Will, in a very compromising position.

She barely had time to blush before everyone got off of eachother and started running. Blindly running from the cannibals they fell down a ridge into a river. The cage broke so Lily was free to swim to the edge of the wall. Everyone else joined her but the cannibals caught sight of them. Lily thought it was sweet the way Will put his arm in front of her, as if protecting her, then scowled at that thought. She wasn't to be protected by anyone.

Before she could blink the cannibals left. Puzzled she looked at Gibbs, who shrugged, then shrugged herself and started swimming to the end of the river. She saw the ocean and swam faster. Once out she let Gibbs lead the way back to the Pearl.

She was so distracted she didn't notice Pintel until Will said something about not leaving Jack.

"Oi!" Lily looked and smiled when she saw Jack running towards them. Then twitched again when she saw the whole cannibal village following him.

"Time to go." Will squeeked. He and Lily ran to the ship and climbed up the rigging. Lily moved to the helm and started sailing away, only to remember the rest of the crew. So she waited until everyone, minus Jack who was still on the roping, was on board before casting off.

"Let's put some distance between us and this island and head out to open sea." Gibbs said while Ragetti and Pintel draped a coat over Jack's shoulders.

"Yes to the first, yes to the second, but only as so far as we keep to the shallows as much as possible." Jack replied. He shooed Lily away from the helm and ordered Gibbs to steer.

"Ah William. Pleasure to see you mate. Now what is all this about my compass?" He asked when he spotted Will.

"Jack I need to trade your compass for me and Elizabeth's freedom. We got arrested for helping you and now Elizabeth faces death."

Jack pondered that. Lizzie was in danger, so naturally he wanted to help. The woman seemed to be in trouble every time he saw her but he couldn't give up his compass. "Mr. Gibbs."

"Aye captain?"

"We have a need to travel up river." Jack said making Gibbs wince.

"By need, do you, mean a trifling need, fleeting, as in, say a passing fancy?" Gibbs asked knowing the answer.

"No, a resolute and unyielding need."

"Jack, the compass." Will sighed. He got tired of Jack's antics. Jack stood next to him, looking more and more like a rooster, in Will's opinion.

"William I shall trade you the compass, if you will help me find this." Jack said taking the cloth key drawing out of his pocket. Lily narrowed her eyes at him, catching onto his plan.

"You want me to find this?"

"No. You want you to find this. Because the finding of this, finds you incapacitorially finding and or locating in your discovering the detecting of a way to save darling ol' what's her face. Savvy?"

Will shook his head in confusion and walked down on deck. He shouted his agreement to Jack, who grinned, then walked into Jack's cabin. Lily followed and sat down on her bed. She had a feeling he was going to talk her to death.

* * *

Oops, made this chapter a bit longer then anticipated. And with less Lizzie Dx  
Don't worry, the next chapter will have fluffy Will/Lilyness and more Lizzie! 

RR please 8D


	4. Chapter 4

Boo ya! Another chapter!

Thanks to beautiful-mistakez for being my first reviewer x3!  
-hands you cookies-

* * *

"So Will, any particular reason you've stormed into me cabin?" Lily smirked. Will sat next to her with a sigh and looked at her. 

"Lily you have no idea how much i've missed you." He muttered stroking her neck. Lily grinned and leaned in to kiss him. He tasted like spice and for some reason sea air, if sea air has a taste.

She nipped at his bottom lip to open his mouth, making him groan, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Responding eagerly he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Soon they were laying down but they never broke the kiss. Lily felt dizzy and was glad she was already laying down or else she'd collapse.

Pulling away Will kissed her neck up and down then kissed her cheek. It was too much feeling his lips on her skin, she was afraid her skin would sizzle but she outlasted. They panted, gasping for air, then Lily sat up. Will followed suit so she could snuggle onto his chest.

"I missed you that much." She whispered. He squeezed her and soon they both fell asleep.

Jack, being the insensitive brother that he is, walked into the room to get Lily but halted at the sight of his sister with the whelp. A certain protectivness bubbled up in his gut but he ignored it, atleast they were clothed. Otherwise he'd have to kill Will. So he quietly grabbed his rum and tip-toed out.

Hours later Lily stirred and remembered she was laying on Will. Grinning she opened her eyes to find him stroking her hair.

"Evening." She giggled. Will smiled and pecked her on the lips.

"Lily get up ere'!" They heard Jack shout. Lily sighed and reluctantly got off of Will. They walked out to find Jack loading the long boats with various crew members. He spotted Lily and Will and twitched.

"Lily into the long boat, we've arrived. Will ye'll go with Lily...I suppose."

Will shrugged and helped Lily into the long boat then sat beside her. Gibbs and Marty climbed in after them, followed by Pintel and Ragetti. They set off on a river, leading into the middle of the island. Lily couldn't wait to see Tia Dalma again, Jack however wasn't looking forward to it, he kept looking around himself nervously. As if Tia Dalma would pop out of a tree and kill him.

"Why is Jack afraid of the open ocean?" Will asked curiously.

"Well, if you believe such things, there's a beast does the bidding of Davy Jones. A fearsome creature with giant tentacles that suction your face clean off and drag an entire ship down to the crushing darkness." Gibbs paused for dramatic effect then spat out one word, "The Kraken."

Pintel looked over at Ragetti nervously while Lily leaned against Will in a bored manner. She heard this story a dozen times before, and she got sick of it every time she heard it. Especially now that it was after her.

"They say the stench of its breath is," Shuddering Gibbs looked around the jungle. "Imagine, the last thing you know on God's green earth is the roar of the Kraken and the reeking odor of a thousand rotting corpses...if you believe such things."

"And the key will spare him that?" Will looked confused, and amused, as he glanced over to Jack.

"Now that's the very question Jack wants answered. Bad enough even to go visit...her."

"Her?"

Gibbs nodded and said no more. Lily giggled, she thought it was highly funny that he was afraid of Tia Dalma. She was harmless, as long as you don't get on her nerves.

"Mr.Gibbs I think you have your information crossed. Jack is seeking advice from Tia, not where the key is." Lily told him. She glanced at Will, who raised his eyebrow, and said, "But if she says anything about they key we shall listen."

She felt awful for tricking Will but they had to get someone to do it. She wasn't going to, and Jack didn't trust anyone else. Will was perfect bait and even though she liked him...he was a bit naive.

'_Pirate..._' Her conscious bit at her. She thought she lost her conscious years ago. Shrugging she looked around and smiled when she spotted a boy watching them. That was a sign that they were getting closer.

The more inland they got the more darker it seemed to get, until the only light they had were candles being lit in the water. They stopped at a small shack and Lily hopped out to enter. Jack stopped her though.

"I'll go in first dearie." He turned to the crew and smiled. "No worried. Tia Dalma and I go way back.Nigh inseparable we are...were, have been, before."

"I'll watch your back." Gibbs smirked.

"It's me front i'm worried about."

Lily rolled her eyes and waited for Jack to enter. When he hesitated she pushed him forward, causing him to open the door and stumble in. She peeked around him and smiled when she saw Tia Dalma look up.

"Lily Sparrow!" Tia Dalma purred. Lily ran over and hugged the woman, then let her see everyone else. When Tia Dalma layed eyes on Will she grinned like a chestire cat.

"You have a touch a' destiny about you. William, Turner." She purred.

"You know me?"

"You want to know me?"

Jack pulled Tia Dalma away and scowled at Will. Lily giggled in the back. Tia Dalma was such a flirt sometimes. She sat beside her while Jack let Will take the other side. Everyone else stayed standing.

"What service may I do ya?" Tia Dalma asked while caressing Will's face. She forcefully looked back at Jack and snapped, "You know I demand payment."

Jack motioned for Gibbs to bring over Jack the Monkey, who Lily coaxed into a cage, and smiled. "I brought payment. Look," He shot poor Jack, the monkey. "And undead monkey. Top that!"

"The payment is fair." Tia Dalma opened the cage and let Jack the monkey out, which made Gibbs wince.

"You've no idea how hard it was to catch him."

Will took out the cloth and layed it on the table for Tia Dalma to see. "We're looking for this. And what it goes to."

Tia Dalma shot a look at Lily, who whistled innocently, then turned back to Jack in suspicion. "The compass ya bought from me, it cannot lead you to this?"

"Maybe..."

Sitting down Tia Dalma smirked at Jack. She knew why he couldn't see what he wanted, and she knew what was wrong with his compass. Wanting him to figure out himself she decided to tease him a bit, after all it's what he deserved.

"Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants." She giggled. "Your key go to a chest. And it is what lay inside the chest you seek. Don't it?"

"What's inside?" Gibbs asked. Lily was amazed that he didn't know, it was a normal pirates tale.

"Gold? Jewels? Unclaimed properties of valuable nature?" Pintel guessed.

"Nothing bad, I hope." Gulping Ragetti turned his head away from a jar of eyeballs.

"You know of Davy Jones, yes? A man of the sea. A great sailor. Until he run afoul of that which vex all men."

Lily nudged Tia Dalma and gestured to the back room. She wanted to explore the cabin, like she used to but Tia Dalma shook her head. Pouting Lily crossed her arms to listen to the story.

It brought her back to when she was 14, when she and Jack used to come here for refuge. Tia Dalma would let her look at everything, learn what everything did and usually she even let her use some spells. It was always a relief also, because Tia Dalma treated her like a daughter and she viewed Tia Dalma as a kind of mother.

"Same story, different version and all are true. See it was a woman as changing, and harsh and untamable as the sea. He never stopped loving her. But the pain it caused him was too much to live with. But not enough to cause him to die." Tia Dalma was saying. Lily giggled when Gibbs, Pintel and Ragetti twitched.

"What exactly did he put into the chest?" Will asked.

Tia Dalma smiled and put her hand to her chest. "Him heart."

Everyone, minus Lily and Jack, went silent and so Tia Dalma continued, " It was not worth feeling what small, fleeting joy life brings. And so, him carved out him heart, lock it down in a chest, and hide the chest from the world. The key he keep with him at all times."

Will growled and stood up to face Jack, who jumped back in surprise. "You knew this."

"I did not." Jack replied indignantly. "I didn't know where the key was. But now we do. So, all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save miss bonnie lass, aye?"

He turned to leave but Tia Dalma stopped him and asked to see his hand. He hesitated but sighed and gave her his left hand. She unwrapped the cloth and every pirate, minus Lily, squeeked when they saw the black spot.

" My eyesight's as good as ever, just so you know." Jack huffed when Gibbs, Pintel and Ragetti did the black spot ritual. Tia Dalma had gone in the back and was rummaging around to find something. Lily snuck a peek and felt sick when she saw the bottom half of a man laying on the table. Apparently Ragetti saw it too because he looked sick, of course he always looked sick.

"Davy Jones cannot make port. Cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you will be safe, Jack Sparrow, and so you will carry land with you." Tia Dalma said while handing Jack a large jar of dirt.

Jack took it with a pause. "Dirt. This is a jar of dirt."

"Yes..."

" Is the jar of dirt going to help?"

"If you don't want it, give it back."

"No." Jack hugged the jar of dirt close and Tia Dalma smiled.

"Den it helps. Lily I want you to carry this, you are not in danger from the kraken but if Davy Jones finds you, you shall be in grave danger." Tia Dalma handed Lily a strange looking dagger. It had a bone handle with some markings on the blade. Lily shrugged and pocketed it.

"It seems we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman." Will said annoyed.

Tia Dalma bowed, headed over to her table and picked up some bones. She mumbled some nonsense then tossed them on the table. It showed exactly where the Dutchman would be, off the coast of Mexico.

Before they left Tia Dalma took Lily and pulled her into a tight hug. "Please be careful Lily. Davy Jones is not a man to be trifled with, and you of all people shouldn't trifal. After what he did to you-"

"Don't worry Tia, i'll be fine. Jack will be fine and we'll all come back to see you once we're done. Savvy?"

Will blinked from outside, he heard what they had said and was confused. What did Davy Jones do to Lily before?...

* * *

Ok I lied, no Elizabeth :C but she _will_ be in the next chapter. The timeline confuses me xD  
And please don't eat me because my romance scenes suck x3 i'm trying my best

R&R  
\/


	5. Chapter 5

Mwahahaha another chapter. I'm doing these in my free time, turns out I have more free time then I thought xD

And shebang, Elizabeth will make her appearance in this chapter! And a glimpse at her past, oooh mysterious ;)

Big thanks to xxJE4everxx for reviewing my last chapter x3

* * *

Elizabeth giggled as she swung her marrionete back and forth, testing it. She had found her dress down in the cargo area and some string, thus making her a dress marrionete. It seemed silly but if it would get her to Tortuga, she'd do it.

She swung it in front of the captains cabin window and smiled when the captain and two crew mates ran out. They looked around for the dress so she made it point at the captain.

"She's trying to give a sign." She heard the captain say. Holding in her giggles she flew the dress above them, knocking over the lanturn she placed, and made the dress disappear. The crew ran over to the side of the ship to look for a sign and Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

She climbed down, sat on a barrel and yelled, "What's that over there?"

The crew ran over and saw the word Tortuga spelled out on deck, in flames. The captain twitched then starting yelling out orders to set sail for Tortuga. Elizabeth grinned and climbed back up the mast to sit in the crows nest.

She wished she could see the ocean but it was dark, and rather foggy. Sighing she leaned against the mast and thought of the night the curse got lifted off Barbossa's crew. It had been foggy when she got captured by them and night most of the time she was there. Ever since then she had been a bit afraid of the moonlight but when she thought of how brave Will and Jack had been it calmed her down.

"What would father say if he saw me." She laughed quietly. Dressed in baggy trousers, a light creamy brown blouse and hat worthy of Jack Sparrow she didn't look much like a lady.

"Sailor!" The captain shouted to her.

"Aye captain?"

"You're on night watch! Look for Tortuga!"

"Aye aye!"

Elizabeth sighed again and made herself comfertable. Obviously she was going to be there a while. Nights like this reminded her of when she was a little girl in England, when they lived by the sea. She used to sneak out to sit on the beach and watch the moonlight color the water. One night her mother followed her and surprised Elizabeth when she started singing a pirate song.

'_Elizabeth you have the ocean in you, as I have it in me. It's only natural that I would know a sea song._' She had said when Elizabeth asked her about it. She called it a sea song, but it was a pirate song and Elizabeth knew it. She had often wondered where her mother learned such a song.

Before her mother died she told Elizabeth everything she knew about pirates, the ocean and of course sea myths. Elizabeth would sit on the floor in front of her mothers rocking chair and consume every bit of what her mother was saying. The stories were fasinating to her.

'_You must never tell your father about what i've just told you. He would not like it at all._' Her mother told her. '_It will be our little secret, my lovely Lizzie._'

Then all of a sudden her mother had gotten ill. The english doctors didn't know what it was but they kept her alive for little over a year. In that time Elizabeth hardly ever left her mothers side, she nursed her mother and told her the stories that her mother had told her.

'_Oh Lizzie you tell those stories better then I do. You're going to make a wonderful pirate someday._' Laughing quietly her mother slipped into death, with Elizabeth standing beside her bed. Elizabeth always wondered why her mother said that, that she would make a good pirate. She thought pirates were dispicable scoundrals, and she certainly didn't want to become one of them.

That changed when she met Will. She had been singing a pirate song that day, because the foggy day reminded her of the nights she spent with her mother by the ocean. She was told off by her father and James for singing such a song but later that day Gibbs commended her for it.

'_Twas a brave song to be singin miss, bet yer mother taught it to ya._' He chuckled. Elizabeth had been to worried about Will to understand the meaning of his words but now as she looked back she knew she should have asked about it.

When she had met Will she had been sure he was a pirate, or atleast from a pirate family. But he didn't seem all that dangerous, he seemed quite sweet as a matter of fact. She always loved telling him the stories her mother had told her. He was riveted by them, atleast until he turned into a teenager. Then all he wanted to do was learn swordmaking, to kill pirates as he had been taught by her father.

She remembered once she was swordfighting with Will, with wooden swords, and James saw them. He scolded them both, her because she was a lady and Will because he was supposed to be in school, but when he left Elizabeth heard him mutter, '_By god she's just like her mother._'

After all that she grew tired of hearing little hints about her mother and decided to ask her father about it. He was quite flustered when she asked him if her mother was a pirate and denyed it of course. She knew he was lying but she didn't want to upset him so she decided to ask Gibbs. Unfortunatly she learned he had resigned from the Navy, to become a pirate. She was growing frustrated so she went to James to ask him, all he said was, '_Elizabeth why do you ask such silly questions?_'. She knew he was lying too, she could see it in his eyes.

She gave it up for a few years but when she turned sixteen her father sat her down to talk. He told her that her mother was not a pirate, she was a captain of a ship. The ship's name was _The Lizzabeth_.

'_That's why we named you Elizabeth. Your mother wanted something to remind her of her ship, which was her home for most of her life before she met me. Always remember Elizabeth that your mother was not a pirate exactly._'

That meant her mother had been a pirate. She couldn't believe her own mother was a pirate, which James and her father hated. It was a wonder how her mother and father had even gotten married, let alone loved eachother. It made her feel sick that she was disgusted by her own mother but she couldn't help it, her mother had been a pirate.

"I accept you now mother." The present Elizabeth whispered as she looked up to the heavens. "I'm sorry I didn't accept you when I was younger. Please forgive me."

A gust of wind blew gently across Elizabeth's face. Elizabeth closed her eyes and smiled when she thought she heard her mothers voice.

_'I forgive you, my lovely Lizzie_.'

* * *

"That's the Flying Dutchman?" Will exclaimed. Everyone nodded in reply. "She doesn't look like much." 

"Neither do you, do not under estimate her." Jack grinned. When no one agreed with him he elbowed Gibbs in the stomach.

"Must've run afoul of the reef." Gibbs coughed. Lily smirked and watched Will get ready. She felt a tad guilty about baiting him, but her life was at stake. It was her life or Will's, and she chose hers.

"What's your plan?" She barked.

"I row over, search the ship until I find your bloody key."

"And if there are crewman?"

"I cut down anyone in my path."

"If you do have to get captured, just say Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt. Might save your life." Jack grinned.

Before Will got into the lifeboat he grabbed Lily and kissed her for a brief moment, then released her and climbed down the side of the ship, leaving Lily in a daze. Waves of more guilt suddenly washed over her. She ran over to the side of the ship and climbed down to join Will.

"Oi Lily! What're you doing?!" Jack shrieked from above.

"I ain't letting him go alone!" Lily snapped back. She sat next to Will, kissed him on the cheek and started rowing towards the wreckage. Will, who was extremely confused by now, just shrugged and rowed with her.

Once they got to the wreckage Lily noticed Jack had doused all the lights on the Pearl. Rolling her eyes she saw Will head to a man, who was frantically pulling a rope and muttering to himself.

Chills swam through Lily's body as she looked around. Jones was due to be here any minute, which meant this time she had no Jack to help her out. She only had Will, who was probably better off on the Pearl. Her body temperature dropped about thirty degrees when a man fell from the mast, he was obviously dead which made her un-easy. She knew what destroyed this ship, and it scared the bloody hell out of her.

Suddenly a ship jumped out from the waves, sending Lily reeling backwards in shock. There in front of her stood the Flying Dutchman, the ship she was likely to serve on for all eternity.

"No no no no." She mumbled absently. She briefly forgot Will was there until he shoved her to the side, so as to avoid her cutting cut by a sword. She looked around and felt her gut tightening when she saw Jone's crew.

"Ello luv." One of them purred when he saw her. She knew if she fought she'd get hurt but she didn't want to just give up. Drawing her sword she held it in front of her while she inched closer to Will, who was fighting off as many crewman as he could see.

After about twenty seconds someone struck Will in the head, causing him to fall un-concious. Lily sighed and held her arms up in defeat. At once the crewman grabbed her, and Will, and dragged them to a line of men. Lily kneeled beside Will and glared at all of Jone's crew.

"Where's yer captain.?" She snapped.

"Silence wench." One of the men slapped her across the face. A stinging cheek didn't help Lily's mood but she kept her mouth shut.

"Will wake up." She whispered while shaking him. Will's eyes fluttered for a moment then opened with a start. He groaned and sat up to a kneeling position while holding his head. Lily shushed him in an instant.

"Don't act in any pain. If they see they'll think to make it worse." She whipered harshly.

"Who are they?"

"Davy Jones's crew. They serve on his ship for hundreds of years until their debt it repaid to Davy Jones. Most of the time they swear an eternity of service though, so they end up becoming sickening sea men."

A thud on deck made Lily jump after she spoke. All the heat that was in her body flew out of her when she saw Davy Jones thud his way to them. Feeling sick she looked around frantically to see if she could find anything to cover her face but she didn't see anything.

"Six men still alive, the rest have moved on." A crewman told Jones.

Jones walked in front of the line, pacing back and forth, until he found the one who reeked of fear. A man who was bloody from head to toe and convulsing violently from the cold, and from the fear.

"Do you fear death? Do you fear that dark abyss?" Jones muttered to him. The man nodded in reply. "All your deeds laid bare. All your sins punished. I can offer you an escape."

"Don't listen to him." A man at the end of the line barked. Lily looked at him like he was mad then realized he was holding a crucifix. Obviously he didn't believe Jones but Lily was amazed that he was stupid enough to say it out loud.

"Do you not fear death?" Jones asked the man.

"I'll take my chances sir." The man squeeked. Jones nodded to one of his crewmen and Lily had to look away quickly so as not to see the man being killed, then tossed overboard. She glanced at Will and saw he looked sick.

"I offer you a choice. Join my crew and postpone the judgment. One hundred years before the mast." Jones spoke to all of them, then turned back to the earlier man. "Will ye serve?"

"I-I-I will serve." The man stuttered.

Jones nodded in affermation then continued down the line until he saw Will, and Lily who bowed her head so Jones couldn't see her face. "You are neither dead nor dying. What is your purpose here?"

Will twitched and nudged Lily, who nudged him back. He sighed then said quickly, "Jack Sparrow sent me to settle his debt."

"What is your purpose here?" Jones repeated. He glanced at Lily briefly then did a double take and grinned. "Aye look who we have here lads, Captain Lily Sparrow."

Lily cringed and looked up at Jones, who smirked. "Ello Davy. How's death these days?"

"You'll know soon enough." Jones grabbed Lily's arm and looked over to the Pearl. In a milisecond they were on deck, right in front of Jack.

"You have a debt to pay." Jones growled while shaking Lily. Jack made grabby hands at her but Jones wouldn't let him get close to her. He walked towards Jack menacingly, backing Jack up, and continued. "You've been Captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years. That was our agreement."

"Er technically I was only Captain for two years, then I was viciously mutinied upon." Jack replied weakly.

Lily snarled and ripped her arm from Jones's grasp. Unfortunatly he saw it before she did and grabbed the back of her shirt before she could run over to Jack. He pulled her back and wrapped a tentacle around her waist, making her twitch and gag.

"Then you were a poor Captain, but a Captain nonetheless. Have you not introduced yourself all these years as 'Captain Jack Sparrow'!" Jones mocked.

"I gave you payment. One soul to serve on your ship is already over there." Jack tried. He motioned towards the Dutchman and waved his hands around. Lily nodded from where she stood. Again, it was Will's life or hers and she choosed hers.

"One soul is not equal to another."

"Aha! So we've establish my proposal is sound in principle, now we're just haggling over price."

Jones, and the rest of the crew, thought about what Jack just said confusedly. Shaking his head Jones stepped closer, "Price?"

"Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth?"

"One hundred souls. Three days."

Jack grinned, "You're a diamond mate. Send me back the boy, let go of Lily, and i'll get started right away."

"I keep the boy, a good, faith payment. That leaves you only ninety-nine to go." Jones laughed. "As fer dear Lily here, she stays as well. Ye didn't negociate her release so her soul is mine."

"No!" Lily screamed. She writhed around and finally slipped out of Jones's tentacle. Jack jumped at the chance and grabbed her arm to pull her back with him. "I'm not going on that ship! Never! I'd rather go to the locker!"

"Ye'll serve on my ship until I say ye don't have to anymore wench." Jones snarled. One of his crewman took put a sword between Jack and Lily and pushed Lily back to Jones. Jack narrowed his eyes but he couldn't move, otherwise he'd get skewered.

"I bid ye farewell Jack Sparrow. So does yer sister." Jones wrapped a tentacle around Lily's mouth to keep her screaming muffled and shook Jack's hand with another.

Lily locked eyes with Jack before they disappeared and let tears fall out of her eyes. Jack had a tortured expression on his face and Lily was saddened to see a tear drop from his eye.

'_Jack..._'

'_Lily..._'

* * *

Yay! x3

R&R!  
\/


	6. Chapter 6

-cackle- I'm so mean to poor Lily and Jack. But look at it this way, Jack and Lizzie will have more time with each other and so shall Lily and Will! -more cackling-

If I don't get 5 reviews for this chapter this story is caput! I want reviews people -bribes with cookies-  
Aye thank ye xxJE4everxx for reviewing me last chapter.

* * *

Whenever an undead man would pass her Lily would emit a deep growl at them. Warning them that if they even looked at her wrong she'd cut whatever man-hood they had left, off. She continued to tie down the cannon that Jones had assigned her to while watching Will do his duties. He was surprisingly well at daily chores on a ship, especially tying down the masts. 

"Lily are you alright?" He asked. Lily jumped, she didn't realize he came over to her.

"Aye i'm fine."

Will frowned, he could tell she was hiding something from him. Her nose crinkled when she lied, and it was crinkling now. He looked in the direction that she was looking and saw a man hunched over a barrel. He seemed like an older gentlemen and Lily was looking at him with a mixture of shock and disbelief.

"Can't be." She muttered.

"Turner! Get up ere and secure this cannon!" A crewman shouted. Will huffed and ran up, along with the man that was hunched over the barrel. Lily gasped when she saw his face but thought better of going to him. Perhaps this would work out in her favor.

Rain starting pouring down and she heard an organ starting to play. She knew it was Davy Jones, the man practically lived in front of that over grown piano of his. She ran up on deck and climbed up the mast to tie down loose rigging. While she was up on the mast she saw Will tugging on a cannon rope, along with his father. A crew man yelled for a Turner to tie down the cannon that half the crew was lifting and both Turners ran up.

Lily shrieked when the cannon fell. She looked to see who did it and Will was on the ground, holding the cannon rope. Thinking quick she jumped down and stood in front of Will as the crew hauled him up and stuck him to the mast.

"You'll not be hurting him, it wasn't his fault. It slipped." She snarled.

"Impeding me of my duties? You'll share the punishment." A crew man, who Lily recognized as Bo'Sun, snapped. Turner Sr. walked up and stood in front of Will as well.

"I'll take it all." He said.

"Will ye now?" Lily just noticed Davy Jones had come on deck and she shivered. "And what would prompt such an act of charity?"

Turner Sr. looked at Will briefly and replied, "He's my son."

Davy Jones tilted his head in puzzlement. He looked at Will, then at Bootstrap, then back at Will and grinned. "What fortuitous circumstance be this." He took the whip from Bo'Sun and held it out for Bootstrap to take.

"No." Bootstrap whispered in horror. "No I won't!"

"The cat's out of the bag Mr. Turner. Your issue will feel its sting be it at the Bo'sun's hand or your own."

"It wasn't his fault." Lily shouted. Jones whipped his head around and looked at her curiously. "It's raining and it slipped out his fingers. He's only human!"

Jones continued to look at her then his face softened briefly. He could recognize what tone she was using and he pitied her for a moment. Then he snapped out of it and went to hand the whip to Bo'Sun but Bootstrap grabbed it.

"Ah Miss Lily i'd move if ye don't want to get hurt." Jones smirked while taking her arm. Lily looked away while Will was whipped. Every lash seemed to hit her in the gut, she could hear the pain in Will's grunts and it physically hurt her, when he got hit she gave a small cry. He was getting hurt and it was her fault he was even on this ship.

"You've had it easy boy."

Lily looked back and flinched when Will was thrown below deck. Bootstrap followed him and she attempted to do the same but Jones's tentacle was still around her arm.

"Ye love him, don't ye." It wasn't a question. Jones was looked at her with a curious expression. Lily stared back at him and remembered what Tia Dalma had said, _'I__t was a woman as changing, and harsh and untamable as the sea. He never stopped loving her. But the pain it caused him was too much to live with. But not enough to cause him to die_.'

"No I don't." She muttered looking away. Jones released her and walked off, with the same expression on his face. Lily remained in the same spot for a few moments before remembered Will. She ran down below deck and saw Will and his father walking together. She ran up, turned Will around and hugged the life out of him.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered in his ear. Will wrapped his arms around her and held her. Bootstrap cleared his throat slightly and both of them jumped away from each other sheepishly.

"Lily." Bootstrap grinned. He wrapped his arms around her and spun her around in the air making her laugh.

"Ah Bootstrap, it's been a while." She grinned.

"Just a few years. Ye look better then when I last saw ye, older." A guilty look spread across Bootsraps face as he, and Lily, recalled the last time they'd seen each other. During Barbossa's mutiny, when Lily was getting raped and tortured he had stood up for her and attempted to get Barbossa to stop.

"That's the past. Ye did all ye could, and I appreciate that very much." Lily smiled softly. She took Will's hand and continued walking and talking with Bootstrap. Bootstrap noticed their entwined hands and snickered. His adopted daughter was in love with his son, what were the odds.

'_Best make sure they don't get in trouble._' He grinned mischievously.

* * *

Elizabeth glanced around Tortuga with a mixture of disgust and amusement. Everywhere she looked there were pirates and whores and drunks, something she wasn't used to but it did amuse her in a way. 

"You there...sailor?" She barked at a drunk staggering toward her. "You seen Jack Sparrow here?"

The drunk stopped, tilted his head in thought then pointed shakily toward the pub down the street. It looked semi respectable, despite the outpost of prostitutes sitting outside of it. She thanked the man and hurried toward the pub. Upon entering she heard a familiar voice, one she didn't expect to hear.

"Come on." James Norrington shouted. He was surrounded by a hoard of angry drunks and it seemed that he was drunk as well. Elizabeth jumped and drew her sword to help him. She spotted Jack and Gibbs walking up the stairs and was torn between going to them and helping James.

"Come on, then! Who wants some? For an orderly line and i'll have you one by one. Come on, who's first?" James slurred. Rolling her eyes Elizabeth took his bottle of rum and smashed him over the head with it. The pub instantly went quiet.

"I just wanted the pleasure of doing that myself." She exclaimed quickly. Everyone cheered and grabbed James by his limbs. Elizabeth followed anxiously and watched as they threw him in the pig pen. Once everyone left she walked over to him.

"James Norrington." She sighed. James looked at her in shock, then shame. "What has the world done to you?"

"Go away Elizabeth." He muttered. He sat up slowly and tried to stand up but he fell back down. Elizabeth sighed again and helped him up with some difficulty. She didn't see Mercer standing in the shadows as she helped James out of the pub.

She and James headed to the docks, since that was the logical place Jack would go, and looked around for the Pearl. Once she spotted it, and Jack, she grinned.

" Captain Sparrow!" She shouted. Jack turned to look at her briefly then turned back around and kept walking.

"Come to join me crew lad? Welcome aboard!"

Elizabeth hurried up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. When Jack turned around she took off her hat to reveal her blond hair and ultimately her womanhood. Jack blinked a couple times then turned to Gibbs to give him his bottle of rum.

"Hide the rum." He whispered. Then he turned back to Elizabeth and smiled. "Elizabeth, wonderful to see you luv. You know these clothes do not flatter you at all. It should be a dress or nothing. I happen to have no dress in my cabin."

"Jack, I know Will came to find you. Where is he? And where's Lily?"

"Darling, I am truly unhappy to have to tell you this, but through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances that had nothing whatsoever to do with me, poor Will has been press-ganged into Davy Jones's crew."

Elizabeth noticed he didn't answer about Lily but ignored it when she realized who he said. "Davy Jones?"

"Oh please." James interrupted. "The captain of the Flying Dutchman?"

Jack wrinkled his nose and stared at James with a curious expression. "You look bloody awful mate, what're you doing here?"

"You hired me. I can't help it if your standards lack."

"You smell funny."

"Jack." Elizabeth huffed. "Where is Lily?"

"Lily...has been taken captive on the Flying Dutchman also. Jones took her." Jack mumbled.

Elizabeth's heart broke for Jack. She knew the tight bond he and his sister had and she knew this must be hard for him. "What do we do to help them?"

Jack brightened as he thought of a plan. His compass didn't work for him, but it might for Elizabeth. He slung his arm around her shoulder and led her away from James, who was throwing up, to talk. "Well...there is chest."

"Oh dear." He heard James say. Sticking his tongue at James he turned back to Elizabeth and continued, "A chest of unknown size and origin."

At that point Pintel and Ragetti passed by with some cargo and Pintel piped up, "What contains the still beating heart of Davy Jones." Ragetti did his part by imitating a heart with his hand. Elizabeth looked at them incredulously and turned back to Jack.

"And whoever possesses that chest, possesses the leverage to command Jones to do whatever it is he or she wants. Including saving brave William, and Lily, from their grim fate." Jack added. James had caught up with them and looked at him like he was mad.

"You don't actually believe him do you?" He asked Elizabeth.

Pondering what Jack had said Elizabeth knew Jack probably wouldn't lie to her, he didn't dare. If he was telling the truth they could save Will and Lily, something that she knew he wanted to do. She couldn't see a down side, besides Davy Jones catching them and killing them but what were the odds of that, so she nodded. "How do we find it?"

Grinning Jack whipped out his compass and opened it briefly as he said, "With this. My compass is unique."

"Unique, here having the meaning of broken." James muttered. Figuring Elizabeth was being corrupted enough without him he walked over to the side of the deck to throw up more.

"True enough, my compass doesn't point north."

"Well where does it point?"

" It points to the thing you want most in this world."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. She couldn't believe Jack was entrusting her to use his "unique" compass. He never let anyone even touch it, besides Lily, and here he was handing it to her. "Are you telling the truth?"

"Every word luv. Now what you want most, is to find the chest of Davy Jones." He placed the compass in her hand softly and a shot of electricity shot up her arms. She looked down at the compass and watched as it spun around then firmly stopped in a north east direction. Jack peeked at it and grinned.

"Mr.Gibbs! We have our heading."

"Finally." Gibbs sighed. Jack led Elizabeth on board with a flourish. Once on board Elizabeth looked around and smiled, the Pearl looked exactly how she remembered. With less un-dead pirates however.

"You can bunk with me if you like." Jack offered. She glared at him and he smirked when he caught onto what she was thinking. "Not like that luv, though I wouldn't say no to that either. It just so happens Lily's bed is in my cabin as we share the same cabin. You can have her bed."

"Oh, thank you Jack. I guess."

Smiling Jack led her to his cabin and allowed her to change into some cleaner clothes while he gave Gibbs the direction to sail in. In his cabin Elizabeth changed then curiousity over came her. She was in the infamous Jack Sparrow's cabin. What interesting things could be laying about?

She walked over to Lily's bed to put her clothes away when she spotted a picture. It was the picture of Jack and Lily's parents, she remembered seeing it when she was trapped in this room but she never actually looked at it.

"Never told ye what happened to them did I?" Jack said from behind her. She turned and found him to close for comfort.

"No you haven't. What happened to them?"

"Well luv that's an interesting story..."

* * *

Hooray another chapter!

Remember, 5 reviews keeps this story going!  
So R&R  
\/


	7. Chapter 7

Yay I got my goal of 5 reviews x3 keep it up guys, and i'll keep up the story -wink-

Thanks cuteepiee1, xxJE4everxx, 4eva-broken-harted, Black-Sakura-44, ashley sparrow and beautiful-mistakez for reviewing -hands you guys cookies-

* * *

Lily watched Davy Jone's crew play Deception with little interest, she had nothing else to do as they were docked for the moment being. Not docked exactly at a dock but docked in the middle of the ocean while Davy Jones decided what to do. She had seen him earlier at the helm, cursing everything that was in his path. She didn't know what was bothering him, and nor did she care, but it was curious. 

"Wondering how it's played?" Bootstrap asked Will.

"I understand. It's a game of deception. The game includes all the dice, not just your own. What are they waging?"

Bootstrap chuckled as the crewmen below lost, "The only thing we have, years of service."

"And any crewman can be challenged?"

"Aye anyone."

Will got a determined look on his face, something Lily didn't like because it usually meant he was about to do something stupid, and stood up. "I challenge Davy Jones."

Silence took over the entire ocean and Lily's insides seemed to stop with the noise. Will challenge Davy Jones to deception? That was probably the stupidest thing Will could do. She looked at Bootstrap, who looked back with alarm, and was about to say something to Will but Davy Jones's footsteps stopped her. Davy Jones appeared and smirked.

"I accept."

Will traveled down to the floor and sat on a stool across from Davy Jones. Lily followed, all the while biting her nails nervously. She noticed Davy Jones glance up at her when she put her hand on Will's shoulder but she ignored it. He had been looking at her a lot lately when she was around Will.

"The stakes?" Davy Jones gurgled.

"My soul, an eternity of servitude." Will ended the sentence with sort of a whimper since Lily's hand was gripping his shoulder like a vice.

"Against?"

"I want this." Will tossed the cloth with the drawing in front of Davy and Lily gasped. He was willing to give up his soul just to get a stupid key? Why in the world did he want the key that badly? Then she remembered Jack told him it would save Elizabeth and she frowned. He was obviously willing to sacrifice himself for Elizabeth, which meant he was probably in love with her.

Lost in her thoughts she failed to notice the game had started, and that Bootstrap had joined in at the last minute. He refused to let his only son be stupid and give up his soul for a key. Not when he could do something about it.

The die was cast and Lily watched in agony as Will and Bootstrap glanced at their die. They spoke in turn, giving off numbers of how many die there were of one number and Lily twitched when Davy Jones smirked. He thought he had won, but Lily knew Will had something up his sleeve.

"Welcome to the crew lad." He chuckled.

"Twelve five's." Bootstrap piped up suddenly. Every head turned to him in disbelief. "Twelve five's, call me a liar."

"And be called a liar myself for my trouble." Davy Jones snarled. He tossed Bootstraps cup away to reveal his 3's and 2's. " Bootstrap Bill you're a liar and you will spend an eternity on this ship. Mister Turner, feel free to go ashore. The minute the next time we make port."

Laughing Davy Jones left, along with the crew, leaving Will and Bootstrap sitting at the table. Lily had gripped Will's shoulder so hard he figured blood was no longer circulating to that area.

"You fool." He snapped at his father.

"I couldn't let you lose."

"It was never about winning or losing."

Bootstrap looked confused then it dawned on him. "The key, you just wanted to know where it was. But I don't understand, Lily could have just told you where it was."

Will's eyes changed and he turned to Lily, who was wincing. "You knew where it was...but you would have allowed me to be on this wretched ship anyway."

"Not in so many words." She replied nervously. "Yes Jack was going to but as you can see i'm here. I couldn't let ye be in this place alone."

Will took her hand and dragged her to the cargo area. "I think you should start explaining everything."

* * *

Jack sighed, something he did quite a lot with Lily gone. He sat at his desk, trying to make his compass work, while watching Elizabeth sleep. Quite suddenly she was back in his life and he didn't know whether or not to like it yet. She still wore the ring he gave her but she wore another ring, a wedding ring. Obviously she had gotten grounded by some pompous, stuffy, eunich of a man back in lovely Port Royal, and it irked him. 

"Not like she should be married to me or anythin'" He mumbled. Without rum and his sister he was in a bad mood, and Elizabeth in all her sleeping glory didn't help. It took all of his self restraint to sit on her bed and stroke her beautiful face.

'Bad Jack, she's not beautiful!' A miniature Jack squeaked from his right shoulder.

'Are you blind mate? She gorgeous!' Another miniature Jack piped up from his left shoulder.

"I thought I got rid of you two in Singapore." The real Jack growled. He swatted them away in annoyance, not noticing that Elizabeth had woken up and was watching him with a cautious, but amused, expression.

"Jack...are you alright?"

Jack yelped and fell out of his chair in surprise. Elizabeth laughed and helped him up. Glaring at her briefly he noticed she had her arms around his waist and vice versa. Grinning down at her he started stroking her back.

"Jack, let go." Elizabeth breathed.

"No. Persuade me."

Elizabeth huffed and stepped away from him. She put her hat on and stalked out of the room with the pardon letters in her hand. Maybe she could find some sane company on deck. Jack smirked while following close behind. He snatched the pardon letters and gestured for Gibbs to come over to them. After reading the letters for a minute Jack scoffed and handed them to Gibbs to read.

"Beckett." Jack said the name like it was a poison.

"Will was working for Beckett and never said a word." Gibbs realized. Elizabeth was about to defend him but thought better of it, Will was working for Beckett in a way. Jack stuck his tongue out in displeasure.

"Beckett wants the compass, only one reason for that." Gibbs continued. Jack nodded, he knew what Beckett wanted. He'd always wanted it but Jack always kept it from him.

"He wants the chest."

"Yes he did mention something about a chest." Elizabeth remembered. Noticing Gibbs foul look she whistled innocently. Gibbs said something about coaxing the wind into the sails then stalked off to bark orders at people. Elizabeth turned back to Jack only to find him to close for comfort.

"May I inquire as to how you got these?" Jack slurred.

"Persuasion."

"Friendly?"

"Decidedly not."

Jack nodded and stuck the papers into his coat pocket. When he turned he felt Elizabeth's hand on his arm so he looked back in question.

"Jack the letters, give them back."

"As I said, persuade me."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at him while he in turn grinned slyly. It was tempting to 'persuade' him, as he put it, but she still had her honor and pride left. So instead she leaned in close enough to breath his air she smiled and walked away, leaving Jack in a state of disappointment. She leaned over the side of the Pearl to watch that water while still smiling, Jack was just as she remembered. He also seemed still interested in her though that could just be because she had breasts.

"It's a curious thing, there was a time I would give anything for you to look like that while thinking about me." James chuckled while leaning on the rail next to her.

"I do'n't know what you mean."

"Oh I think you do."

Growling Elizabeth turned to him to find him smirking, that god awful smirk he always used to give her when she did something wrong as a child. "Oh don't be absurd, I trust him that's all."

James shrugged, chuckled a bit then left her to her thoughts. Her thoughts however were jumbled up. She knew she had a deep attraction to Jack, as she always had, but she was supposed to love Nathan...wasn't she? In annoyance she whipped out Jack's compass to make sure they were on track, but when she opened it it pointed directly toward Jack.

'That can't be.' She growled. She shook the compass but the needle didn't budge. Snapping down the lid she saw Jack smirking at her so she glared at her and climbed up the mast to sit in the crows nest.

"Luv if you're trying to avoid me ye can't do it on my ship." Jack chuckled following her.

"Go away Jack or i'll push you out of this."

Jack's face softened as she stroked the ring absently. He sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders like he did on their last time in the crows nest. She fought inwardly on whether or not to smack him but ended up leaning against him.

"Ye still have that ring." Jack smiled.

"I couldn't get rid of it, even when Nathan proposed."

A sour look came over Jack's face. 'Nathan aye, well now I know what name to put on his headstone.' He chuckled at the thought, causing Elizabeth to look up at him curiously. He got sucked in by her innocent eyes that seemed to disarm every trap and wall he ever laid, though to him that sounded too romantic. Leaning down slightly he brushed his lips against hers, which drew a gasp from her but she got over it and kissed back.

"I knew ye still liked me." Jack muttered happily, breaking the kiss and sliding down a rope onto the deck. Elizabeth huffed and crossed her arms but she couldn't wipe off the broad smile across her face.

'I knew he still liked me.'

* * *

Yay another chapter done and gone! 8D 

Remember, 5 reviews or no next chapter x3 so get R&Ring!  
\/

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Another chapter come and gone. I'm really enjoying this story :3 haven't even gotten writers block yet. But of course that means i'll be getting it soon...

Note: This chapter will be much longer then my previous chapters x3 i'm getting the timeline and stuff in order.

Thanks for reviewing: xxJE4everxx, bellatrix360, Tinkerbell821, cuteepiee1 and Jack's True Love you all make this story what it is!

* * *

"Will you have to understand something-" Lily began but Will cut her off abruptly. 

"What is there to understand? You and Jack were going to trick me onto this ship to save your own skins."

Lily sighed and sat on a barrel to explain, "Yes that's true. Because we're pirates. You don't seem to understand that pirates will do whatever they can to survive, and that was a matter of life and death. I've experienced death before and i'm not going to again. No matter what the cost."

"You would sacrifice me to save yourself."

"Will it's more complicated then that. I've died before, I won't go into details but i've been to Davy Jones's locker. It's horrible in there. Every minute you're scared of what's coming, you're all alone and you can't die again. So whatever comes to kill you or eat you does it and you feel the pain. I'm never going back there, ever."

Will lifted an eyebrow but didn't ask how she died. He closed his eyes, seeming to calm himself, then opened them back up to look at her. "That's why you want the chest. To save your life?"

"Aye, whoever owns the heart can command Jones to do whatever he or she wants. Me and Jack want our lives free of that monster, along with the kraken. The only way to do that is to get the heart."

"Why couldn't you just tell me that?"

Blinking Lily pondered that. Really there was no reason not to tell Will the truth but did pirates tell the truth? She shook her head, shrugged and hopped off the barrel. She had to get away from Will, he was turning her into a big wuss and pirates definitely don't tolerate that. As soon as she walked past Will however he grabbed her wrist and spun her back around.

"While lying it's the best way to get something I forgive you. I'll help you get the chest, you won't go back to the locker if I can help it."

Smiling Lily reached up and hugged him. Will pulled away slowly while gazing at her. A rush of adrenaline shot up Lily's spine as he leaned down to kiss her. His kisses always tasted as good as rum but ten times sweeter. Maybe that's just how he was.

Backing her up to the wall Will deepened the kiss. Lily gasped slightly when she felt his hands on her waist. Her inner voices were telling her that she should stop, she was still on the Dutchman, Will wasn't a pirate, but she ignored them all and wrapped arms around his neck.

Bootstrap watched them curiously. He was standing in the cargo area doorway and they didn't even notice. Figuring they better stop before a crew mate catches them he tried clearing his throat. Unfortunately they either didn't hear him or didn't care.

"William, Lily. I suggest you stop before Jones catches ye." He chuckled. Lily and Will sprang apart, panting heavily, and looked at him sheepishly.

"How long have you been standing there?" Lily asked. It took her a minute to catch her breath and get the stars out of her vision.

"Eh long enough."

Lily flushed and fiddled with the hem of her shirt. Suddenly she was struck with an idea. A way to get off this ship with the key. "I just thought of a plan."

That night Lily watched from up in the rigging as Bootstrap relieved the current helmsman. Will had gone into Davy Jones's quarters, which made her extremely fidgety, to get they key. She told him earlier the plan and he agreed that it was do-able. Sliding down a rope she helped Bootstrap with a life boat.

"Ye love him."

Lily remembered Jones asking that and this time she couldn't lie, not to Bootstrap. "Aye." She whispered. It came as a realization. She did love Will, more then she'd ever loved anyone. He was the person who kept her going when Jack wasn't doing that job, he was the only one who made her stomach flutter and she had never blushed until Will came into her life.

"Good. He love ye too." Bootstrap grinned. Lily smiled softly then felt tears in her eyes.

"Bootstrap...thank you. For everything, especially with Barbossa. Jack and I won't ever forget you."

Bootstrap smiled as he and Lily hugged. He truly did see her as a daughter. While he was on the Pearl he was always looking out for her and teaching her. Jack saw him as sort of a brother but Lily would always be his daughter. It hurt to have to let her go again but he knew she'd be going with good hands.

When Will came back Bootstrap searched his pockets then found it, his first dagger. "Here William, take this. Now get yourselves to land and stay there. It was always in my blood to die at sea."

"It's not a fate you had to choose for yourself either."

"I could say I did what I had to when I left you to go pirating. But it would taste a lie to say it wasn't what I wanted." Bootstrap hugged Will briefly then smiled at him. "You owe me nothing."

"They'll know you helped us." Will realized.

Bootstrap chuckled and shrugged, "What more can they do to me?"

Will thought for a moment. Surely he could save his father and Lily right? He could get the chest and command Jones to release them both. That would work out best. "I take this dagger with a promise, I'll find a way to sever Jones's hold on you and not rest 'till this blade pierces his heart. I will not abandon you. I promise."

Lily furrowed her brow from inside the life boat. She had gotten into it when Will came back, to give him and Bootstrap some time. Once again it was up to her to make sure he and Jack would share. Jack wanted to chest to get rid of the Kraken and sever Jones's hold on him and Lily while Will wanted it to sever Jones's hold on his father and Lily so it was Lily's job to get them to share the heart.

'I'm sure it can be done...hopefully.'

* * *

Jack smirked as he watched Elizabeth wander around. She was obviously restless, as there wasn't much to do on a ship for a lady like her, but he was having fun watching her get huffy. He'd suggest something to do later, when she calmed down. 

His wish didn't take long. After a few minutes he heard her huff loudly and sit on the stairs leading up to the helm. Grinning he put Cotton in charge of the helm then waltzed over with a bottle of rum.

"My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature informs me that you are troubled." He slurred. Elizabeth glanced at him briefly then sighed.

"I just thought i'd be married by now. I'm so ready to be married." She replied. It was true. She wasn't particularly thrilled about being married to Nathan but she was looking forward to marriage. However she had an inner conflict going on that Jack wasn't exactly helping. She took the rum he offer and downed a drink, it tasted bitter but surprisingly good. It tasted like Jack.

"You know Lizzie, I am the captain of a ship. And being a captain I could in fact preform a marriage right here. Right on this very deck, right now."

Elizabeth didn't know whether to be disgusted or amused by his proposal. She stuck to shoving his rum back and getting up to leave. Best not be around Jack to long, she might have to accept his proposal. "No thank you Jack."

"Why not? We're very much alike you and I, I and you, us." Jack grinned. He followed her to the side of the ship and grabbed a side of the rigging to keep himself steady. Too much rum.

"Except for a sense of honor and decency and a moral center. And personal hygiene."

Sniffing himself Jack shrugged, he smelled like the sea. He wanted to remind her that she didn't look or smell that great either but didn't think to annoy her more then he wanted to. "Trifles. You will come over to my side, I know it."

"You seem very certain."

"One word, love. Curiosity. You long for freedom. You long to do what you want to do because you want it. To act on selfish impulse. You want to see what it's like. One day you won't be able to resist."

Elizabeth scoffed slightly and turned to look at him. "Why doesn't your compass work?"

"My compass works fine." Jack huffed. She had to giggle, he looked just her father did when he was cross.

"Because you and I are alike. And there will come a moment when you have a chance to show it. To do the right thing."

"I love those moments. I love to wave at them as they pass by."

Elizabeth slid closer to him and smiled. She was going to trick Jack using the same method he was trying to trick her with. " You'll have the chance to do something, something heroic. And when you do you'll discover something...that you're good man."

'If only ye knew what I was thinking luv.' Jack smirked. "All evidence to the contrary."

"Oh I have faith in you. Want to know why?"

Jack glanced at her and felt un-usual, he didn't like feeling un-usual. He had a feeling she was trying to lure him into a trap of her womanly design but he couldn't help but fall into the trap. Maybe he'd get rewarded later in life by that thing they call karma. Still he was curious to see what she was going to do. "Do tell dearie."

"Curiosity." Sensing her presence that close to his made Jack's mind go fuzzy. Especially since her lips were almost a foot from his. She continued with a smile. "A chance to be admired, and gain the rewards that follow. You won't be able to resist. You're going to want to know what it tastes like."

That basically did it for Jack's common sense. Both his mind and conscious blew up as she leaned against him. Turning more towards her he lifted his hand to carress her cheek while the other arm went around her waist. "I do want to know what it tastes like."

Before she could say anything he captured her mouth in a kiss. This time her mind blew up, along with her taste buds, and she couldn't control what she was doing anymore. Elizabeth couldn't stand not being in control but Jack had that effect on her.

"Captain?"

Jack growled and tried to wave whoever spoke away with one of his hands, while not breaking this kiss, but Elizabeth broke away. She smirked and brushed past him to head up the rigging. Jack twitched while watching her then turned to Gibbs, who was looking confused.

"Yes Gibbs?"

"I was just wondering if our heading is correct."

"Ask...her." Jack huffed. Walking to his cabin he decided it was time for some rum.

* * *

"Strange thing, to come upon a long boat so far out in open water." 

"Just put as many leagues behind us as you can. As fast as you can." Will sighed. He and Lily had drifted out and gotten picked up by a merchant ship. Lily shivered slightly at the cold, and wet, then spotted Elizabeth's dress.

"Where did you get that?" She asked making everyone jump. She walked over to the dress and smiled, she remembered Elizabeth had worn this that day when Lily and Jack escaped custody at Port Royal.

"It was found aboard this ship. The crew thought it was a spirit bringing some omen of ill fate." The captain chuckled.

"That's foolish." Will muttered, taking the dress.

"Ah yes, exceedingly foolish."

"It brought good fortune. The spirit told us, pull in at Tortuga, and we made a nice bit of profit there."

Lily glanced at Will, who glanced back, and both of them mouthed 'Jack' at the same time. Grinning Lily put the dress down. Elizabeth would atleast be safe with Jack. Maybe Jack would finally admit that he loved her.

Suddenly a crew man ran down and barked that a ship's been spotted. The captain glanced at Will and Lily then growled. Lily had an idea what he was thinking but she ignored him and ran on deck. Will was right behind her. She climbed up the rigging to look and gasped when she recognized the ship.

"We've doomed everyone." Will whispered from beside her. Fear gripped Lily's chest. True enough the Dutchman was too far away to engage in a battle but that meant Davy Jones would unleash something worse. A jolt on the water, almost throwing them both off the mast, comfirmed her fears. Images of the kraken and what it could do to a ship swam through Lily's vision.

Whimpering she saw a tentacle move through the water, towards the ship. She started shaking madly when she actually saw it come out from the water and grab the captain. Will noticed and tried to calm her down.

"Lily, Lily! Stop, you're going to alright. I promise."

"No! No I won't die!" Blinded by fear Lily tried to get free of Will's grasp, only to slip and fall off the mast. Quickly Will grabbed her hand as she dangled.

"Will! Will don't let go!" Tears started pouring out of Lily's eyes while she tried not to look down at the kraken. She knew it was below her, she knew that with one slip of Will's hand she's plunge to her death. "Please don't let me die."

Even with all his strength it was tough keeping a hold of her with only one arm, his other arm was gripping a rope on the mast for dear life. Time seemed to slow down, the kraken tore threw the mast below, sending Will lurching sideways but no matter what he kept a hold of Lily's arm. She and him went careening onto the other mast and started sliding down it.

Will grabbed a hold of Lily's waist and tried to slow them down with his dagger. Lily screamed when they hit the end of the mast but grabbed a hold of a rope anyway. Her common sense was coming back and from what she could comprehend they needed to get away from this wreck before Jones caught up with them.

"Together." Will said taking Lily's hand. She nodded so they both jumped into the ocean as the kraken demolished what was left of the ship. Lily almost inhaled the ocean water when she saw the kraken from underwater. It was huge. She and Will burst up to the surface with a gasp until Lily spotted the Dutchman. She nudged Will, who saw it also, and dived back underwater.

They swam closer to the ship and climbed up to sit in the bow hold. Will left her for a moment to see what became of the crew from the ship they were just on while Lily tried to regain her wits.

'I was this close to dying...but Will saved me.' Suddenly her love for Will was brought into a whole new light. He risked his life to save her. Even after she and Jack almost betrayed him he still saved her.

Will crawled back down with a grim expression. Before he could say anything he was tackled to the ground and kissed by Lily. She practically sat on him while kissing him, which made him a little worried about her mental state but didn't stop her. She broke the kiss to hug him.

"I love you Will."

She felt him freeze and pulled away to look at him. He looked shocked, for lack of a better word, but then he smiled. He brushed his hand across her cheek and leaned in to kiss her. But not before saying, "I love you too Lily."

* * *

Holy cats that was an insanely long chapter! Yes i'm sorry my romance scenes suck on ice, they're awkward to write xD

R&R or they'll be no 9th chapter!  
\/


	9. Chapter 9

Mwahahahahahaha -coughhackcough- ahahaha!-clears throat-

I can't believe i'm just about done with this story x3 seems like only yesterday I started on it. Of course when it's done everyone can expect my third installment 3 I wouldn't leave all of ye hanging.

Thanks to my reviewers: BlackFlamerz, CJS, Jack's True Love and xxJE4everxx

* * *

"You're pullin' to fast!" 

"You're pulling to slow!"

Twitching Elizabeth tried to tune Pintel and Ragetti out by listening to the ocean. The waves were quite soothing and made a pleasant splashing noise against the side of the row boat. Beside her James kept grunting in annoyance, she could only assume he was annoyed because he was dragged along. Jack was in the front of the tiny boat, clutching a jar of dirt for some reason.

"It's a mythological creature. I calls it what I wants!"

As they got closer to shore Elizabeth felt something bubbling in her stomach. She didn't know what it felt like but she figured it was her being nervous. They were after all about to find the chest of Davy Jones. Glancing at Jack she wondered what he'd command Jones to do. Most likely he'd kill the Kraken then stab the heart.

"Come along Lizzie." Jack held his hand out to help her out of the boat. They had shored and she didn't even realize it. Gripping the compass tightly she began to walk in the direction it was pointing. For once it didn't point to Jack.

"Guard the boat, mind the tides, don't touch my dirt." She heard Jack huff at Pintell and Ragetti. He and Norrington followed closely behind her while she walked.

They got to a certain point then for some reason the arrow changed direction. She walked to the left then it changed again so she moved to the right. Growling in frustration she stood still to watch the arrow make it's decision. It stopped at a direction finally but when she looked up she rolled her eyes. It was pointing to Jack again.

"This isn't working." She shook the compass but it remained on Jack. She threw it down on the ground then sat down to think. She heard Jack come up beside her to look at the compass, then a triumphant grin broke out on his face.

"You're sitting on it."

"Beg pardon?"

Jack shooed Elizabeth up and away and gestured for James to start digging. So Elizabeth sat on one sand bank while Jack sat on another to watch James dig. She offered to help but he shooed her away as well. They waited for what seemed like hours until a thunk was heard at the bottom of the hole.

Jack and James hauled a large crate out of the hole then Jack pondered on how to get the lock open. He spotted the shovel and grinned. Knocking off the lock they all opened the crate and gazed inside. There were tons of letters, one of which Elizabeth took, and other assorted items and there at the bottom was a chest.

James, Jack and Elizabeth leaned in and heard the un-mistakable: **_Thump Thump_**.

"You actually were telling the truth." James laughed.

"I do that quite a lot, yet people are still surprised."

"And with good reason." Will's voice intruded from behind them. Lily grinned from beside him and before Jack even stood up she had already jumped into his arms and was hugging him to death. Jack had to regain his balance but he hugged back even tighter.

"Jack! I didn't think i'd ever see you again!" She sobbed. Jack rubbed her back softly and saw Elizabeth hugging Will.

"There there Lil, don't cry."

Lily pulled away and collected herself. Then she noticed James and raised an eyebrow. "Well well well, Commodore James Norrington. How the mighty have fallen aye?"

"Good to see you in the land of the living Miss Sparrow." James bit out. Lily had to admit, he did look much more handsome without the navy crap adorning him. He looked...more rugged. Like a pirate only he still had that commodore stand. Narrowing her eyes at his comment she decided to ignore it, just in time to see Will kneeling in front of the chest, with Bootstrap's dagger fresh in his hand.

"Oi! What are you doin'?" Jack barked noticing him.

"I'm going to kill Jones." Will replied angrily. A sword in front of his throat stopped him from going any further. Looking up he glared at Jack, who was at the end of the sword.

"Can't let you do that, William. 'Cause if Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt aye?"

Will stood up slowly and backed up until he was in front of Elizabeth. Jack gestured for the key but Will wasn't having any of it. He quickly unsheathed Elizabeth's sword and pulled it on Jack. In an instant another sword was at his throat. He looked at Lily incredulously, but she just glared at him.

"No one threatens my brother, savvy?" She growled. As soon as she ended her sentence another sword was added to the line. Everyone looked back at James as if he was insane.

"I can't let you do that, either. So sorry." James wouldn't look Elizabeth, or oddly Lily, in the eyes. He just kept his vision trained on Will and Jack, and their swords.

"I knew you'd warm up to me eventually."

James pointed his sword back at Jack, who pointed his toward Will, who pointed his toward Lily, who pointed hers toward James. "Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest. I deliver it, I get my life back."

"Ah...the dark side of ambition."

"Oh I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption."

Lily saw what James would do before he did it, so when he did swing his sword she blocked it for Jack. Growling she advanced on him with Will and Jack hot on her tail. Unfortunately Will and Jack were fighting each other. Lily refused to fight Will, and vise versa, and she refused to fight Jack, and the same. She thought she heard Elizabeth yell but she was to pre-occupied with James.

James kept trying to knaw at Lily's strength but every time he hit her sword with his he felt her strength gaining for some reason. It bewildered him but he kept his thoughts on the key, which was currently in Will's possession. Lily on the other hand was trying to help both Jack and Will but not knowing who to help more. When Jack fell she grabbed the key from Will and started running, until Jack came up to her. She tossed him the key and looked back to see James throwing Will down.

Anger boiled inside her so she ran at James and tried to cut his legs off. He blocked her and knocked her on her butt then ran off after Jack. Will swore then followed with Lily close behind. She ran into a run down church in time to see Jack fall off the ledge, grab a rope and accidentally swing Will up while he fell down.

"Get the key!" Jack snapped at Lily. Rolling her eyes she ran up the stairs and caught up with the other two. Growling she elbowed James in the back and tried to run past him but he grabbed her arm as he fell, causing him to land on her in a compromising position. He glared down at her and she glared back, trying to wiggle out from under him. Apparently though she wiggled in the wrong spot making James intake sharply.

Blushing furiously Lily pushed him off of her and ran after Will and Jack, who had run past them without even noticing them. She snuck up behind Will, snatched the key and took off running in the direction that she came, without Will noticing what had happened. Unfortunately she ended up colliding with James again, but this time they both stood standing.

James smirked at her as she tried to run past him, every time she'd move in one direction he'd stand in front of her blocking her way. In annoyance and desperation Lily tried to swing at him with her sword but he caught her wrists. The key was dangling in front of his face as he held her wrists away from killing him.

"Let go bastard." She spat.

"And let you kill me? I think not. Hand over the key Sparrow."

"So you can return it to Beckett so he can kill all of us pirates? Not a chance!"

"I want my life back!"

"I'd like to keep my life!"

Unconsciously they had both stepped closer to each other during their argument. Lily noticed but James had apparently not, as he was still panting from yelling. They were both panting but neither of them seemed to care.

"I just want my life back." James whispered. He was shocked to find his voice had become husky and low.

"I just want to keep mine." Lily replied. They seemed to both be leaning closer without realizing it. Without realizing it their lips touched for a brief second before James took the key and ran in the other direction. Lily stood there shocked for a moment then heard Jack and Will run up behind her.

"Where's the key?" Will asked frantically.

Anger boiled up inside Lily as she re-viewed what had just happened. Norrington dared toy with the pathetic feelings she had, well he'll just have to pay for that. Without answering Will she ran after James with a rage. She ran up the steps and saw him jumping onto a wall outside. She and Will followed him while Jack was no where to be found. Swinging her sword Lily felt her anger being released, thus making James a bit wary.

Jack snuck up behind them all and tried to take the key but James noticed him. Him and Will disarmed Jack and pointed both swords at him.

"Do excuse me while I kill the man responsible for ruining my life." James snarled.

"Let us examine that claim for a moment former Commodore, shall we? Who was it that at the very moment you had two notorious pirates safely behind bars saw fit to free said pirates aye? So whose fault is it really that you've ended up a rum-pot deckhand what takes orders from pirates?"

James growled and swung his sword to kill Jack but Jack grabbed the key then jumped off the roof, landing with a thud at the bottom. Lily shrieked in initial shock but regained her senses when James turned to swing at Will. She ran at James and swung at him but she accidentally pushed Will off the roof in the process. It was just her and James again. Looking below she saw Will chasing after Jack, what she didn't see was them falling into a grave.

"How dare you trick me you pathetic excuse for a cabin boy." She snarled.

"I thought you pirates were accustomed to trickery." James replied evenly. He circled her slowly, closing in with every step and smirked. "I may not be a pirate but I know what tricks to use."

"That was a stupid trick, I don't know why I fell for it."

James smirk widened, "Oh I think you know why you fell for it."

Lily narrowed her eyes, as if daring him to continue, so he did. "I think deep down you liked me, because I looked like a pirate. Because you remember how I was when we were kids." He paused when he said pirate. It was true though, he himself thought he looked like a pirate. He certainly acted like one now, here he was trying to get the rise out of a woman.

"That's not true."

Angrily Lily lunged at James to knock him off the roof but James caught her around the waist and fell down. Once again they were in a compromising position but this time she was on top, breathing heavily. Much like the first time they glared at each other but leaned closer each time they breathed out, until Lily realized what she was doing. She loved Will, what was she doing?

'_You're a pirate though remember?_' Her inner demon cackled.

She stopped leaning in when she was so close their breath mingled. A nervous feeling bubbled up in her stomach as she quickly stood up and brushed herself off. James blinked then followed her up. Before Lily could react he kissed her, full on the mouth. She squeaked in surprise but responded almost instantly, wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing herself against him, she reasoned that she wasn't in control of her own body later.

James backed her up until they stood on a mill wheel, clutching each other like their lives depended on it. Slipping her tongue in his mouth she heard him moan and smirked. Such things reminded her of when they were teenagers, when Norrington was able to let go and be whatever he wanted. Suddenly a crack was heard from below them. They broke apart, confused, and Lily shrieked when she felt the wheel below her start to roll. Luckily she knew how to move on a rolling wheel, something she'd picked up from Singapore.

They each had to practically run in place to keep up with the wheel until James saw Will and Jack, still fighting, on the inside of the wheel. He jumped down to join them, now remembering why he was fighting them in the first place. Lily was about to join them but she saw Elizabeth, Pintel and Ragetti running toward them, with Davy Jones's crew not far behind.

'_Not good!_'

* * *

Before you ask, yes this is still a Will/Lily story x3 

I shall explain: Lily thinks she's developing feelings for Norrington but because he disappears I figured it would be a good way to make her realize her full feelings for Will by liking another guy. Kinda like Elizabeth in the real movie, liking Jack but realizing she loved Will later. They knew each other as kids-teenagers so they do have a history x3 in fact, and this was never mentioned, they were each others first kiss.

Oh and I know my battle scenes suck more then my romance scenes xD though I guess my romance scenes are getting better

R&R to make me happy!  
\/


	10. Chapter 10

Last chapter! -sobsob- I've had so much fun writing this and i'd like to thank everyone who's read it and such x3 you guys are the reason I keep writing!

Thank you for reviewing: CJS, bellatrix360, Jack's True Love and gggggg!

* * *

'_Bugger bugger bugger_.' 

Lily tried to jump down to help Elizabeth but the wheel was moving to fast, she'd injure herself if she tried. Growling to herself she swung inside the wheel instead. Jack was just heading out of the wheel when she went in, leaving her with Will and Norrington. Angry at herself for giving into James she joined Will and attacked him. James seemed to be surprised that he had to block two people at once but in a spinning wheel it was pretty simple.

Suddenly the wheel got faster, so Lily assumed they were going down a hill. Screaming she held on to a board on the inside and watched the scenery go by at high speeds. Will and James had stopped fighting as well, and were now yelling along with her. Lily felt like she did on the cannibal island in that bone cage. In other words, sick to her stomach and very dizzy.

They rolled on and on until Lily saw no more jungle, instead they saw beach and fish-men. The wheel slowed down and finally stopped but not before falling sideways into the ocean. Lily tried to stand up but fell immediately, lungs now filled with sea water. Apparently Will didn't have much luck either but James just stood up and staggered over to the life boat. Shaking her head to get rid of the dizziness Lily followed, only because Jack was over in that general direction.

"Look out Jack!" She shouted. Jack turned around to come face to face with a fish man, who grinned and raised his sword. He didn't get very far. Before he could bring the sword down Lily had skewered him through the stomach.

"Thanks luv, watch the commodore." Jack growled. Lily looked over and narrowed her eyes while Norrington dug around in the boat. She waded over and stood next to him cautiously.

"What're you doin'?" She barked.

James looked up at her with narrowed eyes then widened his eyes. He grabbed her and pulled her sideways and she could hear the swish of a sword swing down in the place she was just standing in. James punched the fish guy and sliced him open with his sword before looking back at Lily rather annoyed.

"You just...saved my life." Lily blinked.

James just shrugged and looked away, back to the battle. Elizabeth was being backed up while fighting about five on her own, Pintel and Ragetti were holding their own with rows and a net, Jack was swinging his oar wildly and Will had just noticed the chest. He knelt in front of it to open it but Jack knocked him out with his oar. Lily shrieked, along with Elizabeth, and rushed over to him.

"Leave him lie! Unless you plan on hitting something with him." Jack shouted. They were all backed up against the long boat and getting worried. Jones's crew was closing in fast and they didn't have much in the way of weapons anymore. Lily felt James slip his hand in hers and squeeze. She was about to smack him for his nerve but he was taking the chest.

"Into the boat." He barked at everyone.

"You're mad!" Elizabeth gasped.

"Don't wait for me."

Lily's mind screamed at her but before Norrington took off she reached up and kissed him softly, while kissing him she slipped the dagger Tia Dalma had given her into his hand. When she pulled away she whispered a thank you and he nodded then took off running. Naturally Jones's men followed him since he had the chest. Everyone else just stared at him, and Lily, in a rather shocked awe.

"I say we respect his final wish aye?" Jack stuttered. Everyone nodded and hopped into the long boat. Lily sat next to Will and placed his head on her lap. While stroking his hair she thought of James. They were friends once, sort of. He was a cabin boy on her fathers ship from the time he was nine to the time he turned fourteen. She and him would always fight but they were loyal to each other when it came to anyone else.

Jack never liked James much, especially after he found out Lily kissed him. He thought James was a cheeky little snot. James was fine with that since he didn't like Jack much either, he thought Jack was overbearing and stupid. It wasn't a very good friendship between the two. Lily was always having to break them apart when they were fighting.

"Lily, watch the whelp." Jack snipped. Lily noticed they had rowed back to the _Pearl_. She helped Jack pulled Will on board and sat next to him on deck. Elizabeth had drifted over to Jack to give his compass back.

Hours later Lily sighed, Will still hadn't woken up but the good thing was that Davy Jones hadn't found them yet. She knew he'd catch up to them if he thought Jack had the heart. She tried to think of a plan to get rid of him but she drew a blank. They'd tried everything but he still always found them.

"How's Will?"

Lily looked and Elizabeth was sitting next to her on the rigging. She looked so much like a pirate Lily had to remember that she was indeed Elizabeth Swann. Something had definitely changed though. Elizabeth seemed to glow now.

"He's still not awake, but he's not dead so I guess that's a good thing."

"Good." The lapsed into an awkward silence. Lily could sense Elizabeth was trying to say something but she was having a hard time saying it. Chuckling to herself Lily looked at Elizabeth piercingly, making Elizabeth uncomfortable. "Did ye want to ask me something Liz?"

"No...well yes. Why did you kiss James before he left?"

Blushing Lily averted her eyes and fiddled with her shirt hem. "Long story. Just forget it."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow but didn't get a chance to say anything because Will was waking up. Both women gazed down at him and watched him blink then open his eyes confusedly. When he saw Lily he smiled, then frowned.

"Where's the chest?"

"Norrington took it to draw them off." Elizabeth answered, her eyes flicking to Lily.

Will groaned and sat up angrily. Of course Norrington had it. There went the chance to save his father. Huffing he stood up shakily and started walking toward Jack's general direction. Lily and Elizabeth followed in case he fell.

"Best not wallow in our grief." Gibbs was saying. He and Jack were standing next to the helm and Lily noticed Jack was still clutching that jar of dirt. "The bright side is, you're back. And made it off free and clear."

No sooner then when he stopped talking a ship blasted through the waves next to them, the Flying Dutchman had found them. Everyone backed away from the rail in shock and Gibbs crossed himself.

"Bugger." Lily mumbled.

"I'll handle this mate." Jack smirked. "Oi! Fish face! Lose somethin' aye?" He waltzed across the deck, past Lily, Will and Elizabeth, but lost his footing on the last step. He held up the jar of dirt in victory after he got back up though. "Come to negotiate aye, ye slimy git! Look what I got! I got a jar of dirt, I got a jar of dirt, and guess what's inside it!"

While observing this whole scene Lily officially figured her brother had lost it. He looked pretty smug, though she had no idea why. Her, Will and Elizabeth glanced at each other in a way that questioned Jack's sanity until a creak on the Dutchman made them look over and see that they had brought out their guns.

"Hard to starboard?" Jack squeaked. Elizabeth shouted his order and Will joined in. Lily however ran up to the helm and pushed Cotton out of the way. She knew how to steer better then anyone she knew, except maybe Jack. A jolt alerted Lily that Jones had hit them, repeatedly.

"Stop blowing holes in my ship ye slimy git!" She screamed angrily.

"She's on us!" Pintel shouted.

"Come on baby." Lily muttered. She knew they had the advantage if they could catch the wind so she had to steer with the wind instead of against it. They seemed to be getting faster, which meant her plan was working. She needed to know where they were going though. They couldn't out run the Dutchman forever.

"She's falling behind." Elizabeth exclaimed leaning over the side of the rail. Gibbs and Will joined her.

"Aye, against the wind the Dutchman gets us. That's how she gets her prey, but with the wind-"

"We rob her advantage." Will finished. Gibbs and Elizabeth walked back to the helm but Will narrowed his eyes at the Dutchman. She seemed to be stopping. Up at the helm Lily growled at Jack. His insanity got them into this mess.

"My father is on that ship. If we can outrun her, we can take her. We should turn and fight." Will barked at Jack.

"Why fight when you can negotiate? All one needs is the proper leverage." Jack replied, petting his jar of dirt. A giant ripple spread across the sea, jolting the ship and making everything fall down. Including Jack's jar of dirt. Fidgeting Jack jumped down to where the dirt landed and Lily saw him sifting through it.

"Jack get up 'ere!" She snapped.

"We must've hit the reef." A sailor shouted. Everyone looked over the side of the deck to look but Lily's chest constricted. Fear closed in on her as she figured out what happened. Letting go of the wheel she started backing up, not knowing what she was doing. Everything seemed to just blur and fade away, the only thing that was left was the smell of the kraken.

She must have been screaming because the next thing she knew Will was holding her and trying to snap her out of it. Everyone else was gathered around her nervously, they must have thought she was crazy.

"It's the kraken!" She gasped out. Her throat had gone dry and her vision was failing. All she knew was that the kraken was about to attack and she couldn't do anything about it. Visions of the merchant chip the kraken had attacked swam around in her mind.

"Lily! Lily, move whelp!" She felt different arms encircling her and leading her away from the helm, down to her cabin. Inside Jack starting shaking her. "Pull it together Lily."

"Jack it's the kraken! We're going to die!" She squeaked.

"Lily repeat after me, we are pirates."

"We are pirates."

"A little sushi won't kill us."

"A...little sushi won't kill us."

"We're going to escape."

"We're going to escape."

Hugging her Jack patted her hair, the way their father used to when she got upset. Lily felt herself calming down a bit but her fears returned when Jack let her go. She looked up at him and was surprised to see a determined look in his eye. He took her hand, opened the cabin door and led her to the long boats stealthily.

"Jack-" Jack shushed her so she resorted to whispering. "Jack what are we doin'?"

"We're escapin' luv."

How they managed to get into the boat and get the boat into the water without being seen was a mystery to Lily but the only thought on her mind was surviving. She took deep, calming breaths in the boat as Jack rowed away from the Pearl. Still she felt guilt bubbling up in her stomach.

"Jack..."

"I know, me too." Jack sighed. He stopped rowing about half-way to the island and looked back at the Pearl. Tentacles were sliding up the sides and were tearing apart the masts, both Sparrow's felt their hearts being ripped apart along with it. Their precious ship was being decapitated while their friends were getting killed, and it was their fault.

"Do you love her?" Lily whispered.

"Do ye love him?" Jack replied.

The siblings both muttered aye at the same time. Jack flipped open his compass and gazed at it, then tossed it to Lily who also looked at it. It pointed directly toward the Pearl. Twitching Jack turned the row boat around and started rowing back to the Pearl. Lily was becoming more and more tense the closer they got, especially when she saw the tentacles throwing her crew in the air.

They hit the side of the ship by force of a wave and started climbing up the side, hoping the kraken wouldn't notice them. Lily got up first and shrieked when she saw Will stuck on a net of barrels, with the kraken swinging it back and forth.

Jack hauled himself up on deck and noticed Elizabeth running up the stairs, glancing down he saw a gun. Putting two and two together he stepped on the gun to prevent Elizabeth from getting it then picked it up to shoot the barrels. Feeling Elizabeth clutching his leg and Lily clutching his arm he smirked and aimed.

'_G'bye beastie._'

The explosion blinded Lily briefly but when she looked again the tentacles were lowering themselves into the water and the crew was emerging from their various hiding places. Gibbs and Marty looked over the side of the ship while everyone else gathered around Jack and Lily.

"Captain, orders?" Gibbs barked.

"Abandon ship." Jack answered at once. Lily looked at him shocked then realized he was right. Abandoning ship was the only way they could escape. Glancing around the ship she ran her hands over the wheel lovingly, as if saying good bye to it. Memories of her father steering the wheel, of her and Jack running across the deck with their mother looking on, of her mother and father kissing up in the crows nest while Jack and her laughed about it.

In a flash she ran into her cabin, which had been literally torn apart, and searched for the one thing she needed. Fumbling around she eventually saw it, the picture of her family when she was younger. She grabbed it, hugged it to her chest and ran out to the rest of the crew.

Will helped her into the boat but not before they both saw Elizabeth kissing Jack. Grinning to herself Lily lowered her head and sat next to Will in the boat. She felt Will grasp her hand and she squeezed back lovingly. Her relatively good mood vanished when only Elizabeth got into the boat.

"Where's Jack?" Will asked. Elizabeth didn't look at him, or Lily, but answered. "He elected to stay behind to give us a fighting chance."

In a matter of a millisecond Lily started screaming in protest. She tried to stand up and get on deck of the Pearl but Will held her back. Thrashing she kept shouting and trying to get back to her brother. "Jack! Let me go Will, Jack! No!" She sobbed as Gibbs lowered the boat. Knowing it was fruitless she still tried to get up but now Pintel and Ragetti had a hold of her as well.

"Stop rocking the boat Lily!" Gibbs exclaimed.

Lily felt her heart break and her mind go blank. Burying her face in Will chest she refused to watch the kraken take down her brother and her ship. She looked at the picture of her family and tears starting falling on it.

'_I'm sorry Father, I failed._'

* * *

Never had Lily cried so long and so hard in her life. Not even when her father died did she cry this much. The whole time Gibbs was sailing them to Tia Dalma's hut she was either sobbing on Will or sniffling while looking out to sea. It was pathetic but she couldn't help it. 

On the way into the swamp Lily saw everyone surrounding them with lit candles, a memorial for Jack. They all looked at Lily then bowed their heads as she passed. She refused to look anyone in the eyes, otherwise she'd start crying again, as her crew stepped into Tia Dalma's hut. At once Lily felt a pair of slim arms surround her and she erupted into tears again on Tia Dalma's shoulder.

"Dere dere Lily." Tia Dalma cooed softly. She led Lily to a chair and sat her down gently. In about ten seconds flat Tia Dalma had vanished and come back with drinks for everyone. Lily recognized the drinks as Tia Dalma's special grief rum. It always soothed Lily down.

She heard speaking but all words became buzzing in Lily's ears. Nothing else mattered except that her brother was now dead. He was gone, she'd never see him again. Life seemed to be less brighter. Glancing at everyone she wondered if they felt as sad as her. She noticed Elizabeth wouldn't look at her, or anyone else for that matter.

"Lily..." Lily turned and saw Will kneeling in front of her. "If there was anything to done to bring him back..."

"Would you do it?" Tia Dalma interrupted. She looked at everyone as she spoke. "What would anyone do? Would ye sail to the ends of de earth and beyond, to fetch back witty Jack and him precious pearl?"

Everyone stayed silent until Lily gasped, "Aye!"

"Aye." Gibbs raised his glass. Pintel, Ragetti and Cotton followed. Elizabeth gazed up at Tia Dalma in disbelief but said yes all the same. Will was the last to say yes. Tia Dalma smiled devilishly.

"All righ', well if you're going to brave de weird, and haunted shores at worlds end. Den, you will need a captain who knows dose waters."

A thump on the stairs made Lily stand up. She pressed closer to Will as they all looked over at the stairs, to see who would be sailing them. Her heart this time stopped entirely and her insides seemed to freeze as she saw who was walking down to them.

"So, what had become of my ship?" Captain Barbossa grinned and bit into an apple. Jack the monkey landed on his shoulder and cackled.

'_Bloody hell._'

* * *

IT'S FINISHED! -sob- I'm gonna miss working on it! 

Do not fret now children, I shall be making a 3rd story! I just need to buy AWE on DVD first xD Or read a script for AWE. Either one will do. Kay? So don't worry your buns off /\-/\

R&R NOW!  
\/


End file.
